Overdue Goodbye
by Lady Celera
Summary: Gokou has been kicked out, his sons already on their own and Chichi a pain in the menopauze a$$. It rains as he peers up and howls out his frustration. the call is answered by a simular soul. But when he touches her he's taken to a gloomier place.*Finito*
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: lyrics used: "Two Different Worlds" , FOREIGNER, their not mine.___

**1**

~*~*~__

I know this girl, she's always on my mind  
She lives in her world and I live in mine__

***

I gazed out over the world I created. Hn…created in my fantasies. All beings I learned to love were present. Also some I didn't like much. But it was a world like my self. Contradictions… The sky was grey. Wind still before the brewing storm that formed before me. Around me…I was where I usually was. On the highest top. Still at the great altitude I was unhampered by silly things such as lack of oxygen. I was the omnipotent creature that created this space. It consumed only a fraction of my unconscious and it was the only save haven from the harsh reality. A war plagued one.

And not in my country, goodness no. But it was like the storm brewing elsewhere. And the immanent threat, not to my country, but another, still it hurt me deep inside. More because it was a futile one. Only innocent would be harmed. But wasn't that always the way with wars? No side really did win. Only lose. And even if they fooled themselves in believing it was their win, didn't they notice the sheer destruction around them? not only did they poison the 'enemies' minds but their own as well. 

I sighed deep. My dress wavering in a sudden wind gush. Lightning flashed in the concentrated cloud as I pondered on. Why was humankind so intended on self-destruction. They had been granted the power to create, why demolish? Speaking of which… I felt a tear trickle its way down my cheek. Numbly watching it splat on my raised hand. Before continuing it's path to the lowers point. For a moment it shimmered bright in a bolt of lightning. As it hit the ground a deep rumble echoed before me. Seeming to stretch into eternity.

_Why…even in my save haven do I feel tainted…a fake…a being not worthy to be…fraud…because I am?_ I heard the small voice clearly as more tears followed the first. Why were they so unkind…

***

I glanced up worried after the zillionth fight with my 'beloved' mate. At times she made it very hard to feel love for her. To stay with her during all her vengeful fits about things she would never achieve or do, supposedly because of me, actually.

Even the elements seemed against to me as a rainstorm approached. Leafs whispered to me to find a shelter. But I didn't care about getting soaked. It wouldn't be the first time. However, I was more worried about the odd weather itself. It had been raining too much lately. The lands were satiated with the water and it thus caused uncontrolled floods. As the down pour started I closed my eyes and allowed the cool drops to cleanse my face from the unshed tears. It ripped my heart each time she send me out of the house. What was the use of being a supreme being…I never felt like one but even if I did, shouldn't I be rewarded with a good family life for all the times I put my life on the line? All the times I died to protect those I loved…Why was life so cruel? Did I even deserve this?

_No one deserves the treatment given to me. Why do I even allow it to happen and happen again? Because I am a bloody goody two shoes, acting like the runt they expect me to be. The runt who continues running back to the she-demon all know she is just because she tricked me when I was young and the runt I'm still acting to be. That's why. _

I humped as the water started soaking through my weighted clothes and trailing down my back. Actually refreshing. And I thought I finally understood true loneliness. And why she acted the way she did. She hated it to be wedded to me as much as I hated to be wed to her. And it was 'her' own fault too. 

I started laughing sarcastic. What a laugh…the woman hated her own guts for this, and blamed me. The naive boy who hadn't even known that marriage wasn't an exotic fruit. Damn had I been a sucker. And damn her for using me in that way. Oh Kami knew that I didn't regret the sons she gave me. Heavens no. I loved both to death. But as they both left the house. She aimed her arrows…all of them, probably dripping with hate as a poison at me. And I had no where to flee to other then the woods. What a laugh…again… I, one of the omnipotent beings of the universe, kicked out of my house by a hateful woman…Above the storm worsened. And the first shiver crept over me. But how the stormy weather reflected my own turmoil state of mind. I glanced up now with my eyes opened and screamed out my inner pain. And inside the storm it seemed to re-bounce. An equal pain. Equal loneliness…and I even sensed something I never did before. Someone was up there! In that storm! Not thinking really about it, I flew up. Ignoring the wind blowing my hair back. Not did I care about the charged air. Static currents chiselling around me uncontrolled. 

***

I sniffing fell on my knees. The storm spreading around me still. Gentle dark black clouds seemingly trying to sooth my pain. All in vain. No charges tried to go to me. Instead they attacked the surface of my seemingly perfect world. But wasn't it the way it went? No matter where? It all seems perfect from a distance, but inside, deep and perhaps hidden, decay already started. What was the use of life then? A learning school for past lives as I believed. Then why was it such a hard one...? My realities world hadn't been created to be a hell to live in, only to reach paradise in death...Was it?

Perhaps I was thinking too much. One of my bad habits. Thinking too much and long about things I couldn't change even if I wished. Hah...what a sadistic joke played by the powers that be. The do-gooder... Hell I gave it my best try. Just a shame it was like a drop of water on a furnace..._Damn I was crying again. Feh, as if it would help. If it would, I would have cried a bloody fortune already. Get your act together girl...this is not helping and your only exhausting yourself._

I sat on my knees and wished the rain would have been above me so it would clean my face. Before finishing the thought I was below it as the clouds moved up a few metres. Thick drops fell down and soaked my white gown. But I could care less as the black hair strains were plastered to the sides of my face and on the dress. Soon it clung on me like a second skin as my tears mingled with the rain. For another it was impossible to distinguish a tear from a rain drop. Not that anyone would come. I carefully let the world I created, be. It was easy to go down and tread among the ones I adored.

Maybe I was a lover of masochism. Seeing them live their lives in peace. In harmony...granted sometimes fights. But that was life...never ever did anything come easy. To no one. No it took all my self-control not to go down and clamp one so desperate for some caring, that it was maddening. Until now I managed...if barely. But I did. And it was as I wished it to be. For what use did they have for my daily torments. Petty annoyances while they fought at times to protect what was dear to them. It already lived for about 5 years in her mind. And still I nourished it like an infant. Even if the time past different for the entities roaming here. One year was a decade for them. Perhaps cruel for the quick aging...but still...Maybe if they all died in a couple of yours, I'd take it on herself to join them. But I doubted I had the guts what it took. _Too chicken for even that..._ I laughed sarcastic, choking up as I pushed down a second crying fit.

"Miss?" I stiffed at the voice. _please don't let it be spoken to me...must me someone near me...how stupid not to pay attention..._ I glanced up and quickly had to erase the futile hope. When did I 'ever' got lucky? Never, that's why. I was born, wasn't I? 

"Do you mean me?" I asked weary. Peering around to see who spoke. Though I had a very nagging idea. And I didn't like the answer. A light touch on her soaked shoulder.

"I'm here." The same calm voice stated. I whirled around and glanced gasping up. Bawling falling into a heap.

***

"You shouldn't be here..." She cried on her knees. Black whips of wet hair clinging her back. I glanced at the sorry excuse for a human being. Or was she? I knelt before her as she shook her head unbelieving. Gently I stopped her from shaking. Two blurry green eyes glanced back. Inside them I saw such deep loneliness and intense sorrow I gulped. It was like I was absorbed by it...no...it was a mirror reflection from my own heart...speechless we glanced at the other. The rain still cascading down on us. Lightning flashing, and allowing brief impression of the looks of the other.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered softly. And added a pleating hint to the whisper. Silly enough, feeling that talking louder could shatter this frail and very sensitive being. I felt like she wasn't part of this universe...but in a way was connected to it. She glanced puzzled up at me. Seemingly stunned I spoke. Inside, I smiled cold. _Even this woman doesn't like my true side. Better get my act back up..._ So I clasped the nap of my neck and smiled silly.

"I thought you looked unhappy...anything I can do?" She turned away. Seemingly insulted. This stunned me. Usually they would start laughing and get over, what ever bugged them. 

***

I softly groaned. _Not only is he here, he's putting that idiotic act up...double unlucky day..._

"Act normal." I muttered. Struggling up and waving the clouds below me again. I noticed his stunned expression. _Nice move runt, now you really rattled him_. At days like these I just couldn't screw up enough...dammit...other subject. "She kicked you out again?"

"Who?" He glanced so confused I took it for truth. Not the mask talking here. 

"Your wife, your, _I loving to hate you_, wife." I added cold. His face faltered for a moment. Clearly I could see his, How could she know? Look. Then he glanced at my dress and the red emblem stamped on it...Supreme Megami? Darn...he could read.

"Um..." 

"Forget it. Just go home." I grunted. Rubbing my wet cheeks, new tears flowing once more. But he didn't move. Instead he sat down. Ignoring the muddy ground. Sighing I sat beside him. We both glancing at the raging lightning storm. Finding an echo in our hearts. We neither knew what to say. I could read his mind but tried not too. We sat in friendly silence looking at the violent nature display.

***

I briefly glanced at the young woman beside me. Her glance once more dull and painfully alone. Peering at my hands I mused that I must look similar. A particularly loud clash made me look up. The following flashes lighting her face grim up. She didn't seemed as startled as I was.

"My name is Son..." I whispered after Kami knew how long. She produced a side smirk.

"I know..." I already anticipated this answer and had prepared another.

"And yours?" She visibly deflated.

"I can't tell you. It's not done."

"Why not?" I asked before I could stop myself. This was getting stranger and stranger... She looked unlike any supreme entity I ever met. She had a human skin tone unlike the purplish of Kibito...

"Because..." She never finished, instead she sighed deep. Making me itch to put my arm around her. She had to be cold. But she also seemed to hold me at bay. Over the years I developed a nose for problems and how people would respond to actions of mine. On one side I thought I could fairly well predict her response. But on the other...

"Because..." I repeated when she seemed to have forgotten my question.

"Because, I might destroy it by telling an inhabitant..." _Okay...she has me confused_. How could this woman destroy this planet? She didn't have a Ki that was impressive...Not at all... But she seemed convinced enough as she searched my face. _As if I know the truth_. I smiled ruefully. Maybe she just 'thought' she'd destroy it. Didn't need to happen. Could be just a figment of her imagination.

"Humour me." I stated. She paled.

"Your willing to gamble your existence?" She stammered. _Boy...does she believe this..._I nodded. She shifted a bit, glancing gloomy down. "Fine...if I lose this...but fine. It's..." she closed her eyes as I watched curious. "Rixt..." I waited for a shudder, or the prophecy of the annihilation of the world I knew. Nothing happened. Not counting the storm moving to the west. Well...that cleared that misunderstanding. She seemed stunned. Very stunned as she glanced at her hands.

***__

_Okay...this is weird..._I mused. I just said my name and it still exists...I honestly believed that by voicing my name it all would vanish. Maybe it existed too long already to be whisked away by this...I didn't really know what I felt. Relief, confusing. Anger because I seemed to have been misinformed by my own feelings of coming doom? No idea anymore. Just the feeling I couldn't stay. Maybe never come again. And just let it be in peace. I seemed to have meddled in even when I didn't wanted too. Could it be the creatures roaming about became...sentient? A world in a mind? Was the reality I was so accustomed to, in someone's brain too? Damn, they better check it out. It was messy...needed a spring cleaning 'badly'.

I rose sighing. Glancing down at the man who caused this in the first place. _Thanks allot Son...thanks but no thanks...now I feel even more shitty then I did before. _He glanced confused up at me, actually...it stuck a cord but I was holding my foot stiff. I wasn't lingering about. This would be my last visit.

"I have to go now." I informed calmly. Gazing at the returning stars as the storm drifted away. He rose beside me. Dwarfing me. Maybe it was just my feeling.

"Why?" I heard him ask. "You told me to stop acting. Why don't you take your own advice?" I stiffened. _He...how dare he....but....huh?_ I didn't know.

"It's...I can't do that here." He chuckled. I heard he did. The bastard. 

"Afraid for a planet explosion like when you said your name?" HE DARED ME DAMMIT.

I turned by back to him. My shoulders slumping. Ah what the hell...perfectly miserable ending of a perfectly miserable day. Not even sure I could I dropped the fond illusion of the perfect me. My shoulder broadened a bit. My body gained a few pounds... And the smooth pale skin darkened a little and wasn't that smooth any longer. My flaming green eyes dulled to a moss green. Deflated I plucked my soaked night shirt which was off white due to many laundry sessions. And my feet were getting soaked on the muddy top. I turned to face him once more as tears of shame trickled down my cheeks. And I actually felt like I could strangle him. And hated myself for accepting the dare.

***

Confused at her unconvertible feelings, even shame and hatred aimed at herself...I wracked my brain to find the answer as to 'why'? Why was she so ashamed. Why was she hating herself. And why did she feel that the previous form enhanced her beauty? I just didn't get it...really I didn't. I met many girls and none had been so insecure about themselves. And here I met another creator, and she felt 'very' insecure. Maybe Dende would know her...perhaps I should take her there. Why did she look so distant... a flux in her energy pattern. Was she teleporting? Before I stopped myself I touched her arm and was whisked away with her.

*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: lyrics used: "Two Different Worlds" , FOREIGNER, their not mine._**__**

**2**

~*~*~

_I should forget about her and I've tried  
Lord knows I've tried,_

but I want to know her, and here's the other side

***

I glanced around in the dim room. It wasn't the cleanest I ever saw…clothes scattered in one corner, half hidden under a blanket. In the double bed Rixt-san was asleep. Tossing around before finding some peace on her back. Carefully I knelt beside her. trying to ignore the absence of any high Ki's or familiar ones where I now was. Perhaps this was a world with only supreme Kami's. Or it would be so stunning they dimmed the reality with use of a copy from my own mind. She looked calmer asleep. Though she frowned a bit. Sighing softly I rose and peered out of the window. Something there caught my breath…a crescent moon…Good thing it wasn't full…I doubt the Kamigami [gods], would like me demolishing their creations. However I was very curious about this place…If Kaio-sama hadn't known about Kibito…then it was easy to assume Kibito didn't know about Rixt-san. Maybe her name was already the title…? Softly I wrenched the window further open and snuck out. Carefully replacing it. Grateful it didn't squeak. 

It was chilly outside as I perched on the chimney. This wasn't a big place. A village. In the back I heard a cow moaning. The blue hued moon shone down and lid the steam coming from the houses around me. I flew up and aimlessly started flying around. Locating more villages and a had full of cities. Turning Super I thought a circle around the planet would help me to make inventories to what this place was about.

Covering allot of ground I peered back to see two planes after me? I hovered to see what was wrong when they zoomed past me. I had to cover my eyes as their jet engine warmed my face…they made a round and flew back towards me. Not interested in pissing off Kami's I teleported to another location. Using Rixt-san as a beacon for when I had enough of my little excursion. No longer super I just flew on through clouds. When in the distance I saw fire sparks. Upping my pace I had to stop when I saw they were fighting! Each other? 

A rocket flew past me and shot down one of the fighter planes that appeared from no where…why were Kami's fighting each other? I had to duck as another shot plane raced over me. I sighed relieved when I saw two parachutes. But below an installation exploded. Shaking my head I fled back to Rixt. This wasn't my place to interfere and I had no idea why they were fighting in the first place. But keeping Dende, Kaio-sama and Kibito in mind and their very human traits and misunderstandings…maybe this rested on the same…?

While pondering this I flew over out stretched water. Sparse stars from above reflecting on the surface as I flew at a high pace past. The confusion drilling deeper. But where could I get answers? Did they have a guardian like we had? I made a turn and flew to where I supposed it would be. Or was it more hope. It was useless…I knew by gut feeling I already passed it. It just…wasn't here…so the gods didn't have oversight? Confused I stopped and peered around. Just…nothing…but water…it should have been here…but all there was, was ocean… frowning I decided to return to where I came from. Put my finger on my head and concentrated. Soon the ocean breeze was replaced by a light cold breeze from a window. 

She still was asleep. Something shimmering in her eyelashes. I didn't dare waking her up just yet. And saw how the produced drop trailed down. Frustrated I glanced around. Took the blanket from the clothes heap and lay down on the carpet. Pulling it over me and trying to get some sleep.

***

I woke with a start when the alarm clock started with the radio. Groaning I flopped an arm around my head. Having no interest for a dreary school day. But I'd better get out now before 'he' would come up. That insect claiming to have married my mother. Thank goodness I wasn't tainted with his biology. Better yet, he had no offspring. Much better for the world. Unfortunately. The only daughter now was his pride and…hn…joy. 

_Damn I hate him. _ Still I got out. Blindly grabbing my dressing gown and glasses. Yawning I crossed the room. Musing at the fact I desperately needed to clean up…next year. Stepped over a pile hidden under my renowned blanket and stepped out. 

***

Stiffly I waited for her to notice me. When she didn't I rose at the sound of a door closing…she didn't notice? My stomach growled so I softly followed her. I walked into a hall. On one hand was a door to what seemed to be a living room. And the other side was a longer hall in the back and in the darker area a couple of doors. Sensing where Rixt had wandered too I chose a visit to the lavatory. Had to be empty before more could go in… after flushing in the Bulma seize bathroom I wandered to the place where the most smells came from. On a dresser a frame with Rixt as a small girl with what looked like her parents. She seemed very happy as she proudly clung both hands. Around it pictures of a new wedding. And Rixt with her eyes changing. Darker. Sadder. Could the re-marriage have caused it? 

I shook my head. Why was I trying to solve her problems. I got stranded here because of her. and myself. But it helped to forget my own problems. I stood rigid as heavy feet walked down the steps. How would I explain my presence…A tall broad man walked down. Glancing around through pig eyes. Flashing blue as he walked to the door I stood for. I sweat dropped. Why didn't he say something? This was more scaring then the Kami, and owner of this house yelling at him.

Instead…he completely ignored me. As if he couldn't see me…I lived through many occasions like these. But I had been very much dead at the time. instinctively I reached up to see if the halo was present. Then I glanced up when my hands were left empty. I exhaled relieved. Not dead…but why couldn't he see me? _Maybe because I'm from her creation? _My mind reeled as I stumbled into the kitchen. Would I be able to eat their food then? Rixt sat with her back to me and seemed to shove her food away. 

A dog was present and peered foggy in my direction. Not paying any heed to me he trotted to her side. Nudging her side. I smiled. The dog would be fed….me first. Flopping beside her I took the sandwich she offered officially to the dog. I sunk my teeth in the peanut butter sandwich and munching it away with allot of glee. Tasted good! Just normal good. But still good! A second was handed down. Even if it felt very weird to be 'fed' I took it while the dog glared at him. Uttered a sigh and curled up at the mothers feet. 

***

"Here is your coffee dear." My mother stated. Messing up my already screwed hair.

"Thanks…where is…" I stopped and glared at the rancid pig. The butt pincher. The ass… Shish that she dared to share her bed with that freak of nature…

"Morning Rixt." As usual I didn't reply. He'd get angry soon. A slam on the table while I fed the dog the bread my mother prepared. Couldn't eat in the morning…But why Tess, the dog didn't lick my hands off as she usually did went past me as I stiffened. He was aggressive today…

"Why don't you at least ACT like we're a family." I bit my tong. So easy to respond. But my silent treatment already lasted for a full week. Couldn't slip up now. Besides I liked to see him squirm. He hated me as much as I did him. Thanks ma. I took the coffee and without a word walked back to my room to change. Hn…he and ma would have a fight as soon as I left the house. Maybe one of these days she'd leave him with me and all would be better. 

_So I am 20, and well capable of finding a house of my own…_I didn't want too. It would be to quiet. I'd stop taking care of myself and end up eating only junk food. Besides I was still studying. To put it straight, it was just too easy, to stay home, study, get food when you came home from a dreary long school day. Have your laundry fixed. Rent paid…and so on. Calmly I undressed in my room. Dug out clean clothes from the clean clothes pile and pulled a crinkled sweater straighter. 

***

I waited for her to dress. Turned and waved before her eyes. Still no response…was she mad or could she really didn't see me…I turned when the door opened. The Kami stalked in with a suitcase. Dumping things from the piles inside it. I peered at Rixt who just stared. Crossing her arms and still not speaking to him. Menacing the Kami dumped some pictures inside it and sat on it to close it. Thrust it in her hands. With her school bag and a coat and shoved her through the house. I worried walked after them as the mother started screeching and pulling on the Kami's arm. He shoved her off and shoved Rixt outside. I jumped out before he could close the door.

"AND YOU'LL NEVER GET BACK IN." The Kami howled and threw the door closed. Glancing around I noticed the street. Rixt and I glanced up at snowflakes floating down. She didn't seem to be very scared. How curious…she just had been 'kicked' out of the house. Just as I was too often. Curious I followed her as she strolled down the street, for a long time we waited at the bus stop. 

She and I the only ones getting inside. I didn't even show my ticket. They couldn't see me. And the reason I trailed Rixt was the hope she knew how to get me back. It was full so we had to stand. She put her suitcase and bag down and sat on the steps to the backdoor. I sat next to her. We both watched the scenery pass. We passed 3 stops before entering a small city. From there we entered a stuffed train.

***

So he did it again…well dad always said, tree times a charm. And three times in one week was more then enough. I was fed up with school. Fed up with students. Fed up with HIM. Let them search for me. Perhaps use a frigging TV show. I didn't care. I'd find some work and make some money before skipping this shit hole country. The neat thing was that for now I had income because of the government. I wondered how long it would take before they quit giving her money…It was arranged by civil servants. Could take ages. Now then. Where would I go too… 

After arriving to the central station I had a couple of options…Capital it was. Hell this was Holland. Amsterdamned. The place for the damned…had a nice ring…ripped off title of a movie but who would sue me? The train prepared to leave so I quickly boarded. Walked through some cabins until I found a secluded one and propped by suitcase on the opposite bench.

The room was white with dirty brown leather benches. My home for about 3 hours. Nice and warm. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes. Wishing I did shower last night but I had been too tired. Now it was too late. All of it. I'd find a new home. A ticket-inspector entered. Peered at my public transport card and nodding walked away. Sighing I glanced outside as we had begun to move a few minutes back. At times the train creaked as electric chargers lead the train onwards. It was an intercity. Meaning it would pass by all of the little stations. Maybe if I had enough money I'd go to Germany…or Britain…always wanted to go to Scotland and Ireland… 

I smirked. Always had been good at English. The grammar was much easier then my own language… _Now that is so wrong. Being able to write better in a foreign language then your own. _Slipping down a bit I closed my eyes and allowed the train to rock me back in an unworried sleep. Sure I was worried. But not allot I could do about it now. Maybe I would lose courage and return with my tail between my legs tonight…at least I would have tried to run away. Hmm…could it be called that? Being kicked out 'and' walk away?

***

I glanced at the scenery passing at a high pace. The public transport seemed better arranged here…Chichi used to whine allot about never able to go places…My eyes darted back to the snoozing woman. She seemed so carefree. But I could see she was scared too. Well for now I'd stick around. To see she was save. Even if I could do nothing and just 'haunt' her a bit. I changed seats and flopped beside her nudging her a bit. Couldn't I really not do anything here? She grunted and swatted at my probing finger. Hey? So when she was relaxed I could nag her a little? I tried again and yes, once more she responded. Bolt I trailed her jaw to her neck. She stiffened and wide eyed glanced around. 

***

Eek…the first time could have been a muscle. Second time…something, but I clearly felt a finger trailing my skin. Weary I pulled my coat high and firm around me. And pulled the hood down. Peering around in the 'empty?' cabin… I moved even more against the wall and window as I tried to see something I missed before. Wasn't I alone? Well only one way to be certain. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and left the cabin. 

Walking down the riding train into a cabin with people already seated. It was a smoke area. And I didn't smoke but for now the fact people were around me…kinda reassured me. I now 'knew' I wasn't alone. Finding an empty couch I flopped near the window and piled my suitcase and bag on the empty seat. There…my head fell against the window with the hood still on and I fell asleep.

***

Smart…that woman is smart…however she also blocked the couch daftly. Leaving me to sit opposite to hers. It also put an abrupt stop to my little experiment. Never thought she'd actually leave…I sighing leaned back, hoping no one would 'sit' on me. Being a spirit wasn't my favourite past time. I'd much rather be seen. Being felt was nice too. And I knew I made her run from the cabin. Bemused I peered at her. Like a porcupine hidden in her coat. 

I glanced at the teen at my right, he was seated in the chair at the window so automatically my attention was drawn outside. Fields and woods passed us by. This train actually moved very fast. Still I could fly faster…Like her I snoozed a little. But when she would move I'd be alerted. For hours we just sat. I didn't like it. I hated just sitting. But it wasn't a good idea to walk back and forth through the hallway with people who couldn't see you. 

She rose at a station. Central station I think the train driver said earlier. But it was hard to understand. It wasn't a language I could understand. She grabbed her stuff. I would have offered to carry her seemingly heavy suitcase but I doubt she'd hear me. Instead I trailed after her. Yawning and stretching I followed her out. Still famished. But after she got kicked out I doubted I'd get any food soon. 

Better make use of what I currently was and be a little poltergeist. We walked through a long broad hallways after descending a escalator. It was quite busy here…We made out way to a cash dispenser. A long line-up so we waited…and waited. Finally it was our…her turn and she tucked the paper money in her purse. Tucking it securely away in her inside pocket. 

I followed her into the main hall. Or welcoming hall. It was a concentrated point of the metro, an inter country train. And the trains above. At the main entrance were trams and busses. As I peered at my smaller companion she seemed at a loss which way to go. I wished I could help out. But…I couldn't…not really. I would have invited her at my house…but that wasn't an option. A very dirty man walked to us. 

"Could you lend me some money?" He begged. It was an elder man with a yellow unkempt beard. Peering at Rixt I saw she was debating the idea.

"You can get some if you tell me where I can find squat houses." I heard her say. The man peered at her. debating it mentally then nodded.

"Fine. Go to the east district. Tilenustreet 44. second and third story. They help further. Now give me the money." Greedy black hands took some paper money and content he walked away calling out to take the bus, line 92. 

***

I sighed deep. The bum helped me out a little. It would most probably be a contact address. But would they help? If not…I didn't quite know what to do. I felt cold in my soul. If they didn't… _Shake it off girl, no use doom thinking…_ true enough. I entered the bus after chattering my teeth for 15 minutes. Grand thing of big cities. Less waiting time. I dragged my suitcase inside with my…still school bag and sat down in the last free seat. A nagging headache starting to come up. I had asked the driver to warn me if we came to the Tilenustreet. After a ride of 18 minutes he called it around for 'the young lady'. Got up and moved around the people standing. My seat quickly taken as I peered on the street at numbers. 

It was a classic neighbourhood. Older buildings…which in my view had more atmosphere then the newest. What I was about to do sunk down in me and made me nervous. The moment I walked in, it would be final. No longer would I go back…I bit my lower lip. Fighting back tears and felt like the sword of Damocles hung above me. I wished I could ask someone for advice…but there was no one…

***

I peered down at her. She seemed like a small girl lost in the big bad city. And still there was that set jaw. Determent to proceed with her newly chosen path. And I'd be there. For as long as I could. I draped an arm around her, trying to sooth her fears. She stiffened and dove out of it. Glancing with unseeing eyes fearful around. _Smart, you just scared her to death…_

"Is someone here?" she asked. In her face I could see how idiotic she thought herself to be to be speaking to air. Yet, I would give it a try.

"Yes, it's me Son." She seemed to hear then discard it.

"Are you my guardian angel?" I blinked…um…well in a weird way…

"A little." She seemed to straighten up.

"Well mister guardian angel, you screwed your job 'a little' up. A 'little' much." I fought down the urge to act stupid at the condescending 

***

So…I was talking to air. I didn't care anymore. And even though I barely heard the man reply, I was kinda happy that someone at least seemed to care what I was up too. Someone taking interest. I turned and waved the invisible guardian.

"Follow me. We're going to find a squad house…if they'll allow. What do you think hmm?"

"I don't know what they'll do." I heard softly. 

"Nice…and you call yourself a guardian angel. When will you come in action. When I get run over by a train?"

"Maybe." I smirked. Nice answer. That way I couldn't know when it was my time to kick the bucket. I…we walked down the street until I…we stopped before number 44. a five story building. Nothing wrong with five stories. But I was used to smaller houses. As in 2 stories and an attic… Inhaling deep I pushed the buzzer for the second floor. A voice asked what I wanted. 

"I'm looking for a home…" I stated edgy.

-Copper?-

"No…I came from way up north…"

-Sec…Fine.- A buzzing sound at the door, I pushed it open, held it open a bit.

"I'm already in." I nodded, letting the door go and walked up the steps. Above a door was opened and two bad ass looking men stood. Twenties something's…One with a Mohawk. The other with a very colourful hairdo. 

"You name?" the colourful haired one asked glancing at me cool.

"Rixt."

"Age…" The Mohawk asked.

"20…look…if you guys won't help me I have to sleep on the street…" They beckoned me after them into the living room. Pointing at a couch. I sat down and waited. My stuff at the door. 

"My name is Michael. That is Danny. Do you need it for collage or real living. And if so for how long." The colourful…Michael stated.

"Well, I'm fed up with school. I just was kicked out of house by the ass that married my mother. I didn't come for pity, I just need a place to crash, I will find work, work my ass off, and go abroad. I haven't yet decided to which country yet. But it will be in Europe."

"So…that would be for a few months…" Danny replied. Making notes. I now noticed he had a rip in his jeans which were held together with safety pins. "How much money do you have left? It's custom to split the money so we can kinda use electricity and water and stuff. Will be about 200 euros, that's the minimum."

"For how long?" I asked worried.

"6 weeks. You still get collage tuition?"

"Yes." I replied meek.

"Good. You'll manage. You just open a new account with a different bank for your earned money." Michael assured. "And your alone?"

"Well two. Me and my friend…" I could have bitten my tong…WHAT FRIEND? A frigging guardian angel who screwed up already? Nice…

"Why isn't he here?"

"He's around…" I muttered embarrassed.

"He decent?"

"Oh, no trouble at all. Very nice." I added. Hell why not make the lie prettier and prettier.

"What's his name…for the logs." Danny asked. I clamped up. Um…

"Son-kun..."

"Sonkun?" Two pairs of eyes peered stunned at me. I wished the guardian angel would bail me out. How should I know under which name he liked to be known...

"Yes..." I replied blushing.

"Right...okay. Sonkun. It is..." I was relieved to know they didn't need a last name. Before my nose through in a haze I heard them debated the proper 'home' for me. An address was scribbled down with a bus number. Was welcomed to the Squat family and shipped out. For a moment I blinked as I peered up and down the street. What do do...

"Are you alright?" The bodiless voice asked. I only now realised he had an accented English tong. It had a bit of Oriental though it. No problem though.

"Yeah...I guess...Lets find our home."

"Sure." I could hear him better and better...so we chatted away from the group of waiting people. Didn't feel like making an complete ass out of myself.

*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

~*~*~

_I think she knows it, I think she knows  
Two different worlds, two different worlds  
One that belongs to me, one could be wrong for me_   
* * *

I glanced at my smaller companion. She seemed more relaxed then before and even allowed me to sit at the window so no one would sit 'on' me. Something I sort of had been dreading. I didn't feel as ghostly as before either. Which was a good thing. I mean, just imagine yourself being a ghost. And not thinking about teens who'd use that to peer in girls locker rooms. No 'really' an invisible man. One who cannot be seen and cannot be heard. 

You can't break things or make yourself known. She even gave 'them' my name! I'd been totally speechless at that time. Actually letting them pen down my name…so it wasn't completely mine. But I didn't mind that in the slightest. She accepted my presence as being real. 

"Son-kun?" She whispered as we walked down a chewing gum littered street.

"Yes?" I replied, in a much better mood then I have for the last hours. I don't work well unnoticed.

"Why can't I see you?" He stopped as she obliviously walked on. So I did a small sprint to join her again.

"I don't know. Remember the mountain?" She peered at her feet while dragging the suitcase behind her. She was tired of carrying it…I could see that but I couldn't hold it…I was here and yet I wasn't…I proceeded. "You left after I sat with you and you were crying, I touched you and I popped up in your bed room. I saw how you were kicked out and…" she waved me to shut up, basically…

"NO…way…you can't be 'my' Son…"

"But…I AM, I am Son Gokou!" I replied confused. 

"Right…then hold my suitcase." She dropped it. Some people turned to stare dull at her before continuing to Kami knew where. "Well…go on. Gokou can carry that with ease." She sneered. SHISH. I was like a GHOST? Still I bend down and daftly scooped THROUGH the handle. Nice…

"Well go on?" I saw her tapping foot…this was useless…

"I can't."

"DUH. As if you could. Just as I thought…" she stopped as I concentrated lifted the suitcase. She yelped and dashed away. Nice… there I was. An unseen man with a suitcase…what else to do then teleport before her nose. A crash in the garbage cans was the result. I saw I had a…a… I stepped aside and peered at the snow. Very light on the ground, not thickly so…but there it was. MY FOOTPRINT! Happy I dropped the suitcase which burst open. Clothes scattered around me as I gulped. Oops…

"You…YOU DROPPED IT…" She hissed and got up. instinctively I shrunk back. I hated yelling females. She noticed and sighed. "Come here…Gawds I can't believe this…" She reached tiptoe up and touched my hair. As she did I could see it solidifying. After a stroking session one bit remained…well two, if you counted the back and front side.

"Um…" she managed as he couldn't help but smirk.

"You have to touch there too. I can't walk around with nothing there…"

***

I glared a death glare up. Here he was Son Gokou from MY world. Toriyama's world, in the flesh, but lacking one vital region. The pelvis…

"I can't…it's indecent!" I stammered. Fondling a guy, especially HIM 'there' in this ally…err…

"Bet Vegeta would have a ball…seeing as I LACK one…or two…" I flushed. Closed my eyes and groped something warm. Round…hardening… I yanked back. Eek…

"Sorry…"

"Ass….speaking of which…" I made the turn around wave with my finger. He complied and ladies…what an ass…Oddly enough this wasn't that hard. Double meaning intended. Eagerly I put my hands on his butt and saw it solidify in the most awful screaming burning my eyes…orange…

"You…need blue 'tight' jeans…now…" I mused. He smiled back as he picked up 'my' opened case. Oh crap my lingerie!!! Quickly we returned the contents and went in search of a dump store. He didn't mind at all that it wouldn't be new. We found one after hours of searching and asking. After finding some stone washed jeans I send him to change and see which fitted best. 

We discovered he had a size 38. And it looked nice…stone washed. Or simply warn out. We found a black chain sweater and a black coat. Even shoes in size 10.5. He still was taller then me but that actually felt kinda nice. If I recalled correctly, I would be about as tall as Chichi. Or the woman who kicked out this man constantly. Smiling he put the orange Gi with weighted clothes and his boots in the shopping bag as I paid for it all.

***

I smiling glanced up as snowflakes fell down around us. She grinned back at me. Suddenly hooking my arm as she swayed her backpack. I held the plastic shopping bag and suitcase. Before we left the Dump store she found me some additional shorts. I would have forgotten that. She didn't. It wasn't that bad here. Not thinking about the fact I was Famished. Ack…I thought about it. Instantly my stomach growled. Embarrassed I peered side-wards. Chichi would have a fit…but she peered at me, then my stomach and burst out laughing. So hard she dropped her bag and clasped her stomach. Doubling over a bit.

"Oh crap…" She stammered and leaned back against me. I couldn't help but grin. She had an infectious giggle. "How will we satisfy you…Lets find the Mc Donald's…no too fat, you need…PASTA. I fix. Lets find ourselves a shop." Brisk she wiped her eyes away. "I need a job." I mused. Bet that if Chi heard me saying this she'd die on the spot. But Rixt grinned again.

"I'm a very independent woman, so I work too. Lets find a job. Good thing I took my little mobile along." Daft she dug out a small red fronted cell phone. I peered at it confused.

"Why?"

"For them to call us? When they get us a job? Maybe in catering or something. If I'm right there's bound to be an temporary employment agency…" she trailed off and peered at me. "Prob…you don't have a social security number…okay lets dive into the black circuit. If it really gets desperate…" she stopped talking and seemed to be thinking deeply. Flushing as I peered curious down.

"You really must be famished…I could do…night work. But I hope that won't be necessary."

"What kind of night work?" I asked, still clueless as to what she was hinting at. She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." I let it slide for now. But I really wanted to know what she had meant. Something, the answer nagging my mind but…

After she stocked up allot of pasta and Italian as she stated. Along with NOODLES!!! Yummy. We wandered around to find our temporal home. When we did we blinked up at the about too, maybe not, collapse now…or tomorrow. Doubtful we peered back at each other. 

"Are you sure?" I asked weary. After a moment she nodded.

"We have no choice…come on." I followed her inside as she howled around that we were coming. A pigtailed student peered down.

"HEY TIM the newbies. Ah nice lad!!" Rixt peered up at her. to my amazement pissed.

"And he's mine so hands off." The girl sighed.

"Go fig. Best guys gay or occupied. I'm Sara. And you two are Rixt and Sonkun? Weird name…"

"He's oriental." Rixt replied. And I kinda was…I suppose. Stunningly I could understand them perfectly. Even if they were talking a different language. I couldn't speak that language, I did a second and I was certain it wasn't my original. Lets see…could I remember?

"Watashi wa Son Gokou des." I stated fluently. Introducing myself. Ah this felt much more natural. Rixt burst out laughing as Sara grinned.

"Yoloshi onegai shimas." She replied. I grinned. She said nice to meet you! "I love Anime that's why I knew. Well come along!! Oh Gokuu? Teach me better Japanese? I bloody suck at it." I smirked.

"Hai." So that was it? Japanese?

***

Humming I was cooking. Gokuu sat at the limp kitchen table supported by some thick books. His chair creaked under his weight and he just watched me scoop through the pan.

"Is it…" He started."Not yet." How many times had he tried to ask if it was done yet? Often…In the 'living room' a black and white TV was put on to the news. How late was it? Ack? 6 pm? Already? What had I done today? Well ran away, met a character, found a new home…was currently cooking for the earlier mentioned character who was blissfully unaware I was all but a kitchen princess.

_-This is the six-o'clock news. The war has begun. Only 45 minutes ago the USA under President No-good, has invaded Iraq. As they stated , to wipe out the terrorism at the roots. Turkey has received full support of the UN, and will be aided in it's defences. As required by the UN resolution. As we speak the government is in an emergency meeting to decide what actions will be taken to aid the Turks better. After having sided with Belgium, France and Germany the Dutch government will aid the USA to the minimum. We will go to the Hague, Prime minister Potter has just arrived and will give a statement. To you Peter…-_

I dropped the spoon. Gokuu peered worried at me as I raced to the door, and used to posts as in a small square at the bottom of the TV rockets were fired at gods knew what.

"Oh no…" I slumped on my knees as I watched. Gokuu already behind me. 

***

Rixt had left the pan and seemed worried about what was on the TV. I must admit not having listened. So I first removed the pan from the flame and stood behind her. Peering at a funny man on TV. Who seemed to be someone of importance. Meanwhile Rixt had fallen on her knees, horrified. I knelt behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as we watched.

_-Welcome.- _The man began with all sorts of Microphones before him on a desk. A plaque of a green tower behind him. 

_-Forty-five minutes ago, the USA has invaded Iraq. They did so on their own accord. We will stand by the UN resolutions. We will not aid the USA in any way. We stand by our earlier statement and will do so with our neighbouring countries. How ever…how ever…-_ He motioned the journalists to wait. _-We will aid the Turkish people in any way needed. We dismissed the USA ambassadors. And they are on their way to America as we speak. The security council will bend itself over this new situation. For fear of random actions the police and army are on standby. Please remain calm. Any actions will most probably be aimed at the American embassy. It already is protected. This will be all for now. Excuse me…excus…-_ the voice faded as the man walked away.

"What does this mean?" I asked worried.

"That they started a frigging war. That ass of No-good will blow us all up." Rixt hissed angry. But I knew it wasn't aimed to me as she took my offered hand and stalked around me into the kitchen.

"He's been daring and exclaiming he'd invade for months. Seems he couldn't wait any longer." Rixt muttered as she drained the water from the pasta. "I hate politics, but wars more. No one wins. Only the rulers do. And they don't put their asses in the fire line. It's despicable." I sighed. For one so young she sure was wise. 

"Is war ever fair? Even if you dethrone a tyrant." I mused. "You can't avoid casualties." She nodded agreeing. Dumping the pan on the table. Heaving a plate full and dropped tomato ketchup thickly over it.

"Done…hope you can eat it…" Hungry I peered at the damping mountain.

"I can eat anything! Including clouds, they don't fill well though…" I plunged in a fork and started scooping it in. Aw good!!! 

"Iw gwood!" I managed. Okay now she'd yell… She started laughing like on the street.

"Aw Gokuu, you were starved…now hush and eat the pan. Here's the Ketchup." 

"Pan's too hard…" I grinned. She rolled her eyes and messed up my hair.

"Sure it is…try the contents. I'll be in the living room. Or do you want me here?" I shrugged. Me and my food now… "Figures…Saiya-jin and food…everything else is…invisible…a whisper of wind…" she grinning summed up more as she strolled out. What ever,…what did she say again? AH ketchup pot. I grabbed it with both hands and squished. It exploded and covered me and most of the kitchen. Oops….now she'd be mad…she indeed came running inside and her eyes grew as the red tomato ketchup dropped from my nose. Guilty I peered up. 

***

By…the gods…he did it…I'll die…laughing…the WHOLE kitchen looks like a murder scene! Very red. Dripping off cabinets, and poor Gokuu was COVERED in it. His ONLY sweater!!! I stalked into the kitchen. Carefully stepping over the splattered ketchup. Amazing all that coming from one…kinda full glass bottle. Hope he didn't cut himself. Couldn't see if he bled or not…he sat like a statue. Only his eyes following me. Aw… Acting stiff I walked to him and caught one…big…blob…of ketchup…on my finger from his nose. Lifted it up. cleaned it on his shoulder and started laughing. Never have I laughed this much. Maybe the time I dropped a similar bottle on the ground. Damn what a mess. But Gokuu out did me. He got EVERY bit!

"At least it's over your pasta…" I sobbed as I pointed at his sullen face. Even on his hair! A smile crept over his face. One of confusion.

"Your not mad?""HELL NO!" I chided. "Just look at you! at the kitchen! Damn boy, you're a messy eater! However…" I daft grabbed a wet cloth."You clean it up." he frowned.

'Could I finish my dinner? Or it'll be cold…"

"Just watch out for glass in it….you certain?" I peered at the plate. He nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay…" Skipped over the floor and walked laughing into the living room

*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: lyrics used: "Two Different Worlds" , FOREIGNER, their not mine._

**4**

***

And it's been that way for the longest time  
She's the one that makes my world go right  
And it tears me in two because I know where I'll be tonight  
~ * ~ * ~

I sighed, peering at the ceiling. Even in the streetlights outside I could see the creak across it. Beside me on the mattress…a double mattress…they didn't have anything else, Rixt was vast asleep. I watched her slave over my sweater. Hand washing it. It's kinda deep in the night. And I can't sleep…it's not this place…maybe it is. I wonder how my sons are doing. I'm not even missing Chichi that much. How could I not ignore the silence without her constant bickering and yelling. But it's the new woman laying beside me that bothers me. It's not Chichi. One I'm used to. Even if I've been sleeping in Gohan's old room for the last years. 

She smells different. And then you have this country. And outside it somewhere a war has begun. I stopped seeing them as Kamigami already. Their just as human and filled with mistakes as we are. Maybe even a bit worse… So we had some groups terrorising the planet. Red ribbon…Also killing innocents, but a real war, because of, what Rixt told me, oil. And an old score to settle…Don't understand much…

"Do…don't…" I glance aside as Rixt seems to have a bad dream and tosses a bit. Taking my side of the blanket as well. Hmm… I reach over and pull her against me. A slight struggle and then she sighs and drops an arm over my chest. Briefly frowning before entering a calmer sleep. Smiling I pull the blanket over both of us. Still warring my new socks…blanket is too short. So we are pretty much broke. 

And we're sleeping in a squat house. It's not that bad. So it's not Chichi in my arms asleep. This one needs me more then Chichi ever did. And she doesn't yell at my blunders but cracks up. As Vegeta could. No he'd roll his eyes, stick his nose in the air and stomp away. The boys would crack up. Bulma too…I yawn and close my eyes. Opnly a light snooze…but it deepens.

***

"THIS IS THE POLICE, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING!" Stiff I peer around. Gokuu beside me. Crap??? 

"Is that for us?" Gokuu asks sleepy.

"AW crap! Our new home is being taken back…" Sara bailed. I saw her running away in a night shirt and pulling on jeans on her way out. 

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD. WE ARE ENTERING NOW!" A voice howled through a megaphone. Sara rammed a window open and threw stuff down. I think the TV was one of the first… 

"GLORY TO SQUATTING! EVER SEEN THE FRIGGING RENTS WE HAVE TO PAY!?" Sara cried. A smoke bomb was tossed in. Yelping Sara bailed for certain. Sara's friend pulled her back and to an emergency exit it seemed. He popped his head back in.

"Yogh, you better split or they'll get yah!" he warned. I groaned. Pulling the blanket over my head.

"Too early…" I muttered.

"What's going on?" Gokuu asked again. I can hear he's waking up now.

"They're gonna arrest us. That's what." I grunted.

"Why?"

"Because we're naughty. Shut up and sleep. Screw them and their fancy action."

*******

I peered at her, she pulled the blanket straighter and propped her head back on my chest. All that after she shoved me back down. 

"You're a hard pillow." She informed muffled.

"So I heard." I grinned a bit worried. Arrested? Never been arrested…Below feet stomping around and something was thrown into the room. Daft Rixt covered us BOTH under the blanket.

"Teargas." She muttered disdain. I nodded understanding…WHAT? Next, closer feet and a hard prod. 

"Get out of there, hands on your head." Rixt decided to speak up.

"No frigging way mister. You come barging in while I'm asleep. No respect and you throw in tear gas. I'll get too emotional. Besides I'm a pacifist. No use prodding him." The blanket was pulled off and whimpering Rixt covered her eyes.

"Aw crap…ASS…Their good Gokuu, just currently being a nuisance…Could I at least get my stuff?"

"NO. Out!" 

"Aw morning grudge…" I saw Rixt though a tear haze. Shish this stuff irritated my eyes! She flopped down and refused to move as she located her bag with purse, Cell phone and such.

"Get our suitcase!" She called out to me. On all fours I soon clung it weary. Now what? This was ridiculous! Handcuffs were clasped around Rixt and my wrists. I grinned when they had a hard time locking it around my wrists…now if I wanted I could pull them to bits in a flash…but she did say they were good guys. So I allowed them to pull me with four men out while Rixt was carried out by two. 

"And a good morning to you too." I added. 

"Good morning!" A female officer chirped after we were dumped in a van and were handed blankets to keep warm.

"Welcome!" She proceeded. "We will first go to the public heal centre so you can rinse your eyes out. Afterwards our private hotel called the brig." The van started moving as Rixt tumbled against me. She whimpered a bit. I wasn't sure if she was really crying or not.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Fine…" She whispered sarcastic back. She 'was' crying.

"After checking your belongings they will be returned to you." The officer proceeded. "And as we know you are pacifists, if all checks out you will get out around midday. So we can arrest you in a few days…again." The woman smirked as Rixt leaned beside me against the wall. Clumsy I managed to get my arms around her and pull her against my chest while I spread my legs. There. Not very comfy…but closer I couldn't get.

"Gokuu I have an idea…" Rixt whispered after a minute. "Read my mind. You can do that right?"

"Hai, if I put my hand on your…"

"Shht…" I simply put my hand on her head and concentrated. I burst out laughing 

"You sure?" I read her answer and grinned. "Okay."

***

We were taken in to the police station after our burning eyes settled down. We had special salve so they would settle down in a few hours. And as of this moment I was mute, deaf, the works.

***

I married…twice…Chichi would die on the spot. Rixt idea, not mine. Just show. She was as devious as Bulma-san! We currently were sitting at a table and I held her hand. Meekly she peered around while I could read her observations and new idea's. A greying moody officer sat opposite of us. He had a stack of papers before him and a pen. This room actually was quite a bore. Very plain and such.

"Name."

"Nani?"

"Nani…nani? That's no name!" I smiled pleased. So I was acting the fool again. Was good at it…

"What IS your nationality?"

"Nihon-jin des." So I was helping the guy out, telling him I was a Japanese.

"Okay…oriental…crap…TRANSLATOR! CHINESE I THINK!" Chinese? Certainly NOT. In came a small petite lady. Very charming. She said something neither me or Rixt understood. She tried three others before coming too…

"Konnichiwa?"

"HAI, konnichiwa. Watashi wa Son Gokuu des." I rose and bowed. She bowered back and excused herself and the officer. Luckily I had perfect ears and heard her yell at him for confusing languages yet again. 

"A JAPANESE???" Hell even Rixt had heard that…she smirked before pulling her face blank again. They were returning…

/Son-san? Who is your friend?/

/My wife. Her name is Rixt. But she's mute./ The woman nodded. We currently both speaking Japanese and it frustrated the older officer.

/I see. And how long have you been in Holland?/ she asked.

/A very long time. I wish to return home. We we're trying to raise money./

/Ah…I see…a moment, while I translate this for the officer. Have you been read your rights?//No. I couldn't understand…/ I lied on Rixt orders. Didn't like it much though. The woman groaned and told us we had been arrested for sleeping in a building that would be demolished today. It was a bad thing to sleep in convicted buildings, and illegal as well. She steered it to our status in the country. I told her we both were illegal immigrants. I at least was…so half a lie. 

We were left for a long time while they got us clothes. I laughed as Rixt plucked her too big clothes. She could make a tent out of those. Mine however were too small… after changing we had best clothes as the situation granted us. Her's still too big but not overly so. Mine too small but not too bad anymore. We actually could laugh about this. A gloomy couple entered with a new translator. A stiff male Japanese man. He bowed and we returned it politely. 

/Good morning Son-san. We are of the immigration service. You are illegal?/

/Yes. But we want to go back home./ the male nodded understanding as he peered at Rixt. Who currently was peering at the ceiling the man, the other couple, the table. Chairs…

/Is she well?/

/Mute. But she can lip-read./ He invited us to sit down. They all did as Rixt and I held hands again. All contact I needed for now. 

/We can return you both on short notice, where did you live?/

/I do not remember. We came here when we were children. Our parents died. And she can't understand much…/

/I see. This is a bit of a problem…But we will sort this out./ For hours we talked and talked and filled in papers…and more papers, until I was certain I'd die from lack of food. Not really but I was starved! When they took us to the airport…we'd be taken in by an organisation for naughty immigrants…we were put on a flight. Rixt dropped the Mute mask and gasped totally nervous.

"Never flew before…what if we crash…" She whispered.

"You have me."

"Can you fly here too then?" She squeaked. I tried to levitate and smirked.

"Yep." Only after it she calmed a little. The stewardess hearing of us nodded to the officers. The cuffs were removed and relieved we could rub our soar skin. 

/Welcome home./ the woman stated. /Holland isn't a good country to go to. Try the USA next time…better yet, stay home. The president is too war like. Didn't you hear it? They…/ she continued explaining about Iraq as if I hadn't followed the news at all. But it could have been possible. And actually, I understood it better now. Still a foolish war.

"Welcome on Nihon Airlines. We will arrive in Tokyo in 15 hours. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain calm." The speech was repeated in Japanese. 

/Scared…scared…/ Rixt…Sakura whimpered. Clamping her chair as I clasped the belts.

"Calm down. You won't have to do your mute act again…" She threw me a glare.

"I'm freaking out here. OKAY?"

"Then hold on to me." I chided. With a whimper she grabbed my arm and peered around like a little child. 

"We'll crash…"

"No we won't."

"I'll get air sick…"

"Don't know about that…" Shish… "Rixt? Look at it like this. You yourself said their very peaceful there…"

"I did…never said about going there. What if a stray rocket hits us…or they shoot us down…"

"Now your silly…the war is well away. And I doubt they will near it during the flight."

"But…"

"SHUSH." She opened her mouth but I glancing warning at her. She deflated and still held me as the engines warmed up. Yelping she dove under my arm. Amazing how much those belts gave way…

/She never flew before?/ A stewardess asked worried.

/Ah no. She expects a rocket to hit us./

/Ah so…Madam I can assure you the pilots will only pass save airspace…/ A whimper. /Mainly over the ocean. As soon as we are at altitude I will give you some water…/ Whimper. Shaking her head the woman left as I peered at Rixt. Amazing…she was petrified! Huge eyes filled up.

"I'm too young to die. Shouldn't have ran away, and lied and…and weeeh." She smothered her sobbing against my sleeve. Shivering as the plane started moving. I bet that if possible she would have crawled under my clothes. For hours I spoke with her until she fell asleep in exhaustion. Curled stiff against me after she released her buckles. 

***

I woke when he stirred. And it wasn't an unpleasant waking up either. He kinda smelled nice…

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing at Tokyo airport in 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts." She repeated it in Japanese. I yawned as he gently pushed me off him. Clasped the buckle back around me and secured his own. Then gently lowered me back against him. Kinda sweet…

"Gokuu?" I muttered still sleep drunk.

"Yes?"

"Why did you put up with her?"

"Who? Oh…her…well, I made this promise and I intend to keep it." I humped.

"She's a bitch. If she were here I'd give her a black eye." He peered down at me.

"You'd find out she packs a nasty slam herself." I shrugged.

"Least I would have tried. She's in a permanent foul mood wench, stuck up, and money happy, also inconsiderate for treating you the way she does." Had to do a double intake. Too long…

"That would sum her up. you forgot, Good mother, patient teacher…" I stopped him.

"Impatient, drill master."

"Good wife, excellent cook…" I frowned hurt. I couldn't cook…Didn't know about being a …screeching tyres in my head. Just what in blazes was I thinking? Re-cap…wife? ME? Na-ahhh…cooking? Excelled in burning stuff. Meanwhile he had proceeded. "Good with kids. Taught Goten the martial arts…" Hn…couldn't fight. Only dirty…

"Makes you sleep in a spare bedroom because she's a meno-pauzing she-banshee." He started grinning.

"You sound just like Vegeta."

"Hn…maybe I do. Who cares. You deserve better. You already survived allot of years, 30 something? Yup…So that's why you fled to Yema and Dende's place…" he inhaled sharp.

"Look I didn't die on purpose…"

"Didn't say you did…was convenient though." I replied coy. Was waking up here…hehehe.

"Maybe…but she has good sides too…"

"Name five. And cooking is not allowed, or Martial arts. Her character." I stated daft. There.

"Um…" I smugly peered at him, ignoring the…creepy descent. GAWD I hated planes. "Well she…no….she um…Dresses nicely…" I peered at me screwed clothes. Ouch… then at his and smirked again. Just as screwed. "Helps people…" _Right…dream on buster. She hated Videl until Gohan said she was money loaded. _

"Doesn't care about her near dead husband and runs to her sleeping child." I replied. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut…so sue…he ignored it. "Could we change the subject?" He pleating peered down. Aw? How could I refuse those begging eyes…I just sighed.

"Still she's no good for you. and that's that." On that moment the wheels touched down. I paled at the shudder. Hated planes… "I'll never ever get in one of these contraptions again." I stammered.

"I'll carry you…Chichi hates heights…"

"I don't just the method used to get to B from A." I sputtered. The belts were removed as we taxied to the Gate. Gallantly Gokuu pulled me up and soon we walked down the Gate. he had his arm draped over my shoulders because yours truly wasn't so sure about this whole endeavour anymore. It kinda was REAL. For one. And second. What the hell had I done? Two officers awaited us. I whimpered scared.

"Can't we just leave…fly away to who knows where? This was a bad idea…"

"Bad timing…You sure?" I nodded as we walked closer and closer. I didn't see his right hand move up as we walked. His grip tightened and then a multicolour spectrum. Gasping I leaned against him in the middle of a forest. Shaky I flopped down.

"Warn…me…" I stammered. I just…teleported? COOL…now if my heart would slow down. And my feet solidify, I'd be peachy.

"Yeah…well…you wanted to bail…" I nodded. True enough.

"Where are we?" I asked instead.

"Well the place with almost no Human life readings…You did ask that." Disarming he glanced down as I started laughing a bit hysterical. This was NUTS. From the manic laugh I started crying. Bawling I lay on the forest floor with leafs around me.

"I can't do this…" I whimpered. Gokuu already was cradling me against that massive chest of his. Damn ever heard of air-bags?

"Don't worry…I'll make us a house and get food. You just relax.""No TV…no electricity…I can't cook…" I stammered. Head reeling. In the frigging middle of absolutely nothing? He pulled out his coat and hung it around me as he cracked his hands. Smirking as he peered around and selected some trees. Before I knew it the huge stems crushed before me. Split in planks by White energy. In the cleared bit, where a tiny river ran behind he tossed planks down in a round form. Groan… Using another attack they were cut in a round, big round… poles, smaller trees more planks and in 2 hours flat, he finished the roof! I pale blinked.

"There…you…" Proud he pulled me up and opened the wooden door. Guided me in and showed the still pretty much empty 'house'.

"Shish…me Jane you Tarzan style…" He eyed me funny as I peered around. No inner walls. Just the rounded dome above me. Even windows…without window glass…but instead you could pull shutters closed. How did he connect this all? I walked to one and saw the vine. Ah. 

"It's better then the house with Kaio-sama…" Gokuu mused behind me. 

"You didn't even build that…he did." I grinned. Remembering it collapsed nicely. Gokuu nodded and strolled out. After awhile he returned with a dead…panda…

"YOU…KILLED IT?" 

"It was already dead! I just scared away the cougar." He defended. I sunk on the ground as I stroke the fur.

"Goodness…Gokuu their nearly extinct…"

"We have lots of them…but I won't hunt them if you'd hate it…"

"Gokuu their the symbol for extinct animals…So please don't if you can avoid it."

"I won't then. Hate to see you unhappy. But if we keep the Meat you can make a bed out of him." I turned green.

"Me?" I squeaked. "Scrape off Meat from…him?" Same squeak. He frowned. Leaning over the Panda to me as I peered with big eyes at the animal's dead glassy eyes. "It's angry at me…"

"How so? AH the eyes." He quickly shut them. "It was just a 'joke…'"

"B…but you never joke…"

"Well that's wrong." He stated a bit hurt. "I'm full of humour. Like the time I investigated what was under Bulma's skirt." I started grinning.

"And yanked out her panties…you must have a mental scar…"

"On the contrary, I know what Vegeta sees on a nightly basis…" I rolled my eyes. "And trust me, if you see one, you saw them all."

"Nice…" I playfully spat. :You just boosted my ego. I look down there like everybody else. So do YOU." daft I rose and prodded his chest as I tried to pull the bear back out. Damned…animal… was…heavy…

"I'll prepare the panda and bed. How do you feel about fish?"

"Hate fish."

"Aw?"

"Hate…I'll try to fish." I walked out as he laughed. With a vine and a dead bug on a bobby pin I waited. 

---

"Here, fishy-fishy…" I muttered bored. Sat here for ages. Not a bite, nibble or fish. No fish period. Was clean enough to see fish and no fish to be seen. Maybe it wasn't the right season. Maybe they migrated cause they knew we arrived. Gokuu and his fish fetish… poor fish…still no fish. And I hated to eat fish, so I silently thanked the fishes for not fishing around my tiny wee hook. On the other side…He did like fish and he did build us a house and was preparing our mattress…

"Here fishy…" You know, I hated those scales. Some could be pretty. But…I didn't like fish…I vaguely noticed the shadow in the water. And some of them had mouths, man you could like stick your hands in those and chop. And their GILLS! Ugly critters and…ACK.

"Let go of my hook…" I softly hissed. He was 'stuck' he bit my dead cricket…damned hungey oath. Get…LOSE…before he'd see…aw…me and baking a fish…me EATING the fish… "Do you want me to eat you, let go…"

"How's it going... OH you caught one." I hung my head. Sniff… the twig was pulled from my hands and the 'stupid' fish pulled on the dry. A smack with a stone and he was very much dead. As I wished to be this moment. He had goo all over him…and I needed to cook that and…did I mention I couldn't cook?

***

After skinning the bear and cleaning it downstream I had put it in a corner for our bed. Hadn't found two dead bears so we needed to keep each other warm. She was talking to herself again as I walked over to tell her I put the Meat in the house. Wild water greeted me. She caught a FISH, oh yummy! She seemed at a loss so I hauled it in and killed it. Took it inside as well where I just lit a nice fire, in a protected corner off course. Found some stones. We'd grill.

"I even found some rabbits. And already cleaned them up. if I catch enough we can make a blanket." I stated pleased as she trotted behind me. Already was more happy at the rabbit mention. Just like Bulma. A real city slicker. And that coming from a village…oh well. 

Soon we finished our food. Not that bad. Could have used some spice. But she seemed extremely satisfied that she didn't burn anything…much…But that was part of her charm. She tried so hard, she screwed up. But she could laugh at her own blunders. Even harder at mine.

"How come you laugh harder at my goof ups then your own?" I asked as we lay on the fur. She thought briefly.

"I'm a great fan of malicious enjoyment. I'm a bit of a sadist I think."

"Then I'll definitely know you'll like Vegeta. Just like you. though your nicer." I replied. She grinned.

"Well must admit fancying him for over a year. But he and Bulma are two pea's in a pot. They're good for each other. Then again…" she gave me that look. That look that would hint at Chichi and me…again… "Unlike some they weren't tricked into it…" Sigh. There we went again.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I muttered. Getting tired of her constant attacks on Chichi.   
"Because she's bad news for you."

"Right…" I replied sarcastic. She peered curious at me.

"Was that tone I thought it was? You?" She pushed me down and leaned over my chest. Peering in my face. "Sarcastic?" I was a bit too stunned to reply. She was laying 'on' me? On purpose? Chichi had avoided body contact for ages…and well…me and the boys weren't that hugging like any longer…Vegeta and me sparring didn't count. Hadn't done that it ages and Ubuu was a nice kid…but to cuddle? She still seemed to wait for my response. What did she ask again? Ah yes, my tone…

"Maybe…" She snorted.

"Maybe, he says…my ass. You my dear man, are one lonely piece of work. All because of that wench." 

She rolled off me as I blinked. Maybe…maybe I used maybe too often… "But I'm glad you said maybe. Cause maybe I'm right you know." She chided. I actually wished she was still on top of me…BAD, I had Chichi. She walked outside again where it was dark now. Only the fireplace casting some light in the room. After a while I got up and walked after her. 

***

Shivering I rubbed my arms. What the hell was I thinking…just laying 'on' him for crying out loud. I just out did my most stupid of acts. Not only did I run away from home. I visualised a character so hard, he was as real as the tree I was perched against. As real as that moon. And he'd been warm. And damned hard but kinda soft and he did smell nice…But he had that wench and 2 sons older then ME. As I exhaled the breath formed a tiny cloud. Around me mist started coming up. kinda nice. And still above it I could see…oi…nearly a full moon…only a few weeks from now it would be full. Would he be bothered by it? Just as I turned I slammed into a chest. Crap… rubbing my nose I glared up.

"Your like a fox…" I muttered. He was fixed at the moon. I waved on tiptoes before him. Hello… "Earth to Gokuu…" nothing. "Earth to Gokuu come in please…hello? Contact?" I made a static sound. "Contact lost…Houston we have a problem…" I cracked up. The giggling made him look down as I burst out laughing. "Houston re-established contact. Welcome back stud!" he blinked as I flushed and raced into the house.

New most dumbest action…said he was a stud…damned married OLD guy…50 something…he's OLD. Bad girl. I leaned at the back of the door as I slid down. But damn…he looked no older then late twenties, thirty…and I dig older guys…A light rattle at the door. I crawled aside and watched him enter. Now what…

"Maybe we should sleep." He offered…I peered at the fur…right…sleep…very close…to each other…DAMN… 

"Sure." Man I was so proud. My voice crisp and normal. Not trusting my feet I crawled to the fur and flopped down. He sat beside me and unlaced his shoes…shoes? Oh yeah. I joined. We kept our clothes on as much as we could and I flopped on my side. Peering at the fascinating moonlight display on the ground. An arm was hooked before my chest and zoom, I was against his chest…crap…Felt his calm heartbeat against my shoulder blades…whimper… Sighing I closed my eyes and wished sleep would come. It did.

***

I glanced at her as she fell asleep. Now where had that come from? 'Stud?' I suppose I do look acceptable for her age… Never give it much thought really. I mean, I just have to look at another woman and Chichi screeches. And that smarts my ears so much. Now I think of it, never did look at another woman. 

Bulma has always been a friend to me. And to Chichi, sort of. 18 was way out of my league. See the above. Bedsides I've never been interested in her. Or Bulma for that matter. I just have Chichi, or do I? I don't have anything here…I don't know the gods here. Probably no Dragon Balls here either so I don't intend on finding out if possible.

I wonder what made me zone out before. I heard her call to me. And then her making fun of me. Again. But it never stings the way she does it. Was just, hypnotised I think. Houston indeed…I smirk. Silly woman. Close my eyes and fall asleep as well. Feels kind of nice. Not having to carry the responsibility for the safety of the planet.

***

_I've got someone waiting for me every night  
She's the only one I've ever loved, without any fight  
I think she knows it  
I think she knows_

*~*~*


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: lyrics used: "Two Different Worlds" , FOREIGNER, their not mine. This part is **Restricted** for too young readers, due to **sexual contents**.

5 

***

_Two different worlds, two different worlds  
One that belongs to me, one could be wrong for me  
Two different worlds, two different worlds  
Oh, two different worlds_  
*~*~*

   I woke up alone. Curious I rose and peered around. Not a sign of her. I can't believe I slept so deep, her rising didn't disturb me…maybe I was getting old…Shaking my head no, I rose and yawning stretched. Sleepy I walked to the door and opened it. And there, down stream, half obscured she was washing herself. Her arms light of color and a bit red flushed because of the cool water. She stood inside it to her waist. Her back turned a quarter to me. She splashed her arms and chest some more. Before she wet her face and inhaled. She plunged down. Then shot up to her knees above it shivering. Too cold? ****

  She rubbed her arms as she waded to the side and smoothly crawled out. Still very much naked. I thought she'd dress now. But instead she started washing her clothes. Dunking them under water and then tossing them on a smooth stone and rubbing a softer stone over both. Fascinated I watched. Wasn't like I never saw a naked woman before. Absently she tossed her hair back and continued. I wondered what she would do with the clothes. They were too wet to pull on… My question soon was answered as she walked over. Pausing rattled when she saw me then seemingly shaking it off. She actually was in my coat. Having zipped it closed under her arms. 

"Morning. Burrowed your coat." She greeted. I nodded. I then, had an idea.

"I'll get us some fruit." She frowned.

"You don't even know where to find them." I smirked mysterious.

"Easy enough. Find the warmest regions. There are bound to be some banana's or oranges there. Maybe even apples…" I was rewarded by a thankful glance.

"I'd like that. Don't stay away too long? I don't like being all alone." HUH? _Shish, Chichi was the opposite. She'd love for me to go away and train for days, if possible even nights._

"I won't." I promised and flew up. She glanced up at me, then I flew off Super Saiya-jin.  

Shooting over land masses and avoiding planes, I landed an hour or so later on an island which was tropical. Made a basket made of palm leaves, and filled it up with all the fruit I could find. Many different kinds. There, more then enough for us. Well for her. I'd take only a little. Now then. Heaved it effortlessly over my shoulder and teleported back. I loved to please her and the stunned expression she gave me was priceless. 

We ate some apples after she proudly showed me she caught a rabbit. She ensnared it herself and a trap off course. Because it still was chilly I saw her sit down before the front door and watch me exercise. I didn't mind her watching me. More people did that. She was sinking her teeth in an apple and I couldn't help but watch the juice trail down her chin…FOCUS…_I have Chichi. I married her. I have 2 sons with her._

***

  I hated to be all alone. Wasn't used to it, and then he returned with all that fruit. 'for you' he had said. And handed me the heavy package. Anyway the time alone gave me time to scold myself for thinking of Gokuu as a free man. He wasn't, he was stuck in an impossible marriage. I sighed as I bit into a nice red apple. The juice ran down my chin. Muttering I wiped it with my sleeve then remembered this was his coat…aw…what the hell. I walked to him.

"Shall I wash your shirt?" I offered. His work out distracted me too much. He nodded. Pulling it out until he was bare chest. He handed me both sweater as shirt. With the apple in my mouth I strolled to the stream and started washing it. At my 'washing' stone. Why was he so distracting. Didn't feel much for the other sex anyway. Never really did. Only flings. While thinking all this I cleaned his shirt. My clothes, I did ware them again even if they still were wet. I wish summer came…

* * *

_Is she that different or is it the thrill of someone new  
Strung out on her, I need her love  
I need it bad, and I know, I know it's true_  
* * *

3 weeks later…

  It was a full moon. And I felt restless, because of what? I had no idea. Something was up between me and her. And I couldn't put my finger on it. However it increased with each passing day. We didn't fight. Just a tension. And it was building, and building. We talked allot the last weeks. Nothing much to do here otherwise. And a training session went bad. She liked doing Kata's. And we did those daily. She loved to do it synchronized. Because 'it looks cool'. As she put it. We both had new clothes now. She didn't mind working on the skinned furs anymore. 

That is, as long as she wouldn't see paws or heads. My attire looked allot like a Neanderthal man, she laughing said. Meanwhile she had a dress out of the skin of a large lioness I killed a while back. She'd been disdain, until I told her I selected the old creature especially for her. Both clothes were very basic. More tunics with few stitches, then clothes. 

Unlike Chichi, she couldn't do needle work well, or cook with the expertise Chi could…but it didn't really matter to me now. So it wasn't as tasty as I was used to. She probably ate better too before. We never did complain. Out of other skins she had made capes for us both. After making a needle out of some bones, and using the guts of small prey I caught. She was inventive. I gave her credit for that. And she did overcome her reluctance to work with the dead food.

  All in all it wasn't that bad living here. And Kami knew I didn't miss Chi much. Though I was loyal still. I did miss Gohan, little Pan, Videl, Goten…sparring with Vegeta…We even talked about my return. Though I could see it wasn't her favorite subject. She didn't know how I came here, let alone how to get back. And so, that was that. Out of reach of Chi and the others. And it was harder to remind myself that I was married to Chi. 

  The marriage already was breaking apart for years now. And here I had this warm, kind little creature. Young enough to be my own child. But so Experienced in life already. Naïve on other parts. But even looking in her green eyes and you could see she saw enough in the few years she lived. And most of it not good.

  The wars weren't on her mind much now. And I was happy for that. What use would it have been to be bothered by it anyway. A light breeze played through my hair. I wasn't cold any more. The fur warming me allot. I wonder if Cave Saiya-jin looked a little like me? Me and the vine rope around my waist. The tunic reaching to my lower thighs. Naturally I still wore my slip. 

  It didn't feel that bad…not warring a Gi. _Really back to nature…speaking of which… _

I glanced back up at the full moon. Wisps of clouds around it. As I glanced up my heart started upping it's pace. But not Oozaru trance formation speed. My face flustered in the sudden heat I felt. I pulled the cape lose and continued watching rigid at the gray orb. 

  Images flashed through my mind. Of the past. Mingling with the present. It was very confusing and I didn't understand what was happening. I wished I was home, so I could ask Vegeta or Dende what was going on. Sure, Vegeta would scowl at me, and taunt me but he'd answer. It could be one of those Saiya-jin things I didn't know about, while he did. 

  Chichi, angry again, frying pans, Goten, Gohan. Time seemed to go back there…Chichi same age as Rixt…Both standing beside the other and I before them. Confused I groaned as if in pain. I didn't understand… I cool touch on my heated skin.

  "Gokuu? Are you alright?" A soft voice, worried…I turned to face Chi…Rixt… I shook me head to clear it. Obviously she took that the wrong way. Gently her hand was perched against my forehead. "Gods…your burning up!" 

   My hand was taken. The cape thrown over her arm as she pulled me towards the house. Muttering about stubborn Saiya-jin and the flue. Now she _did_ remind me of Chi as she pushed me to the layer of skins. Ordered me to get under them and wait. She walked back outside only to return with a wooden bowl filled with cool water. Took a cloth and gently dabbed my face, before pulling the top fur aside. 

  Told me to get rid of the tunic and dabbed my flustered chest. I was only getting hotter and hotter. Maybe she was right. But I never had the flue before… Vegeta said we Saiya-jin were too strong for a Chikyuu flue. Through an open window shutter the moon shone on my face as I convulsed a bit. Swatting away Rixt unconsciously. The fever clouding my mind more and more.

***

  "Gokuu…" I whispered as I got back up after he swatted me away. Gritting my teeth, I dunked the cloth back in the bowl and continued to cool him down. Even going as far as opening the shutters to let cold air in. But Gokuu was emitting so much heat it was nearly useless. I don't know how long he was in this state before feverishly glancing up at me. Stroking my hair.

  "Chi…?" Two options. Tell a lie to a sick man, or not. I chose not. I didn't like being confused by her.

"No it's me Rixt…" I whispered back. He couldn't seem to focus well. A hand reached up to cub my right side of my face. 

  "Rixt-Chan?" He lulled. I nodded in his hand. Taking the arm and draping it back down. Nearly asleep I felt him stir. Pretending to be deep asleep I felt him trail my back. What _'was'_ he doing? Slowly I turned over. Away from him. Still doing as if I was a sleep. Flopped my arms wide, while lying on my back. I was an expert in pretending as if I were asleep. Long years of training with a sleep-checking mother paid off.

***

  In a haze I watched her sleepy flop on her back…further away. Uttering a throatily grumble I crawled to her side. With a feverish finger I trailed her lush cooler body. Touched her lips with my finger tips. Her eyes fluttered open as I anticipated. Her breath already having betrayed her awake state of mind. Foolish, foolish woman…as if I'd be tricked by that. She glanced shocked and wide eyed at me. 

  I didn't care. I didn't care at all. I instead pulled her back to the furs and gently draped her down as she seemed to ponder her next move…hmm… Instead I kissed her deeply before she could utter a complaint. After a short moment of awkwardness she responded.

  She curled against my hands as I ginned softly. So eager…Her clothes faded like melting snow, as I had expected, and 

soon with my lips I claimed her nipples. Licking and nibbling them the way I felt, she loved. Under my professional foreplay stroking she soon begged for more. Content I lowered my attention. Her response was better then expected. She writhed in anticipation and passion. Sweat pearled on us both when I entered her. Not too sure when and how I got rid of _my_ underwear. Carefully rocking into her, not certain she ever had been with another, upping the pace. 

  Flopping her legs around me unconsciously, for deeper penetration she gasped in bliss, heaving we continued until she reached her climax. Gathering her in my arms I continued for my own release, as she clamped me. Wishing me as a grand climax as I gave her. Very considerate, even if I couldn't think that well right now… I missed this sort of release for much too long…And now it finally came to be, I wanted to make it last. 

  My breathing quickened as I allowed my breaks to go. Shuddering I came and lay her down, before laying beside her and pulling her against me. In the nook of my arm she sighed content and traced some scars. I allowed it as she took the role of active passionate lover. No inch of my body was spared by her tong torture. Gasping I dug my hands in the pile of furs.

  "By…Kami…" I stammered. Merciless she proceeded down until she stroke my manhood. Powerless like putty I waited. With each touch my body responding by heavy shuddering. Goose bumps covered me where she trailed her nails over my skin. Driving me nearly mad before guiding me in her. I never imagined my body being so sensitive! Riding me she watched how my hands reached for her breasts and we both got lost in the angry passion currents. 

  In the midst of the passion I vaguely conscious of what I was doing, rose up and cradled her neck. Tilting her head to the right and bit in to the soft flesh. Yelping a bit she soon forgot as I sucked her fresh wound. Her blood rich, bit iron like, but tasting like the wine of the gods. It was only superficial but it bled still allot. 

  Something seemed to urged her to bend over me while rocking with force back and forth, while I supported her buttocks. Pulling her closer, allowing her to leave again. Before the same commenced. Heaving she kissed my  neck and trailed up over my chest to the other side. My left side was exposed and soon she dug her teeth in. Ripping the stubborn skin before tasting the rich blood which was mine. 

  Unlike her own, I knew mine hardly tasted like iron. Mine was more spicy. She seemed to loved it as much as I loved hers,  and sucked like a vampire. Below me I howled in the climax. At my cry she came as well, crying out as I did, and soon in union. Before dropping breathless, deeply flushed but very satisfied down. Below her I grumbled satiated.

  As she fell asleep on my chest I watched her fine features relaxing. Her breathing stabilizing in rest. Carefully I brushed away some of her fine raven hair strains,  I paused. Touching the mark and pulling my stained fingertips closer to my face. My eyes closed as I fingered the life substance. Beautiful red. As was mine…but so very different at the same time. Whiffing it and licking my fingers revealed the difference. Her blood contained much more iron. And it's tasted so very different then my own. Not at all unpleasant, merely different. I nuzzled her. How weird, I actually bit her? Man I wished I could ask Vegeta…

  What had I done? Poor Chi…or not, she might not even care. But in all those years of me being gone or dead she never 

cheated on me…But…she wasn't here, and I craved for it, I just don't understand what trigged it…I glanced side-wards at the descending moon…perhaps…It was done now in any case…I sighed and pulled the fur better over us before falling asleep with her. Her heartbeat guiding me into the bliss of non-dreaming sleep. One, so deep I only slept as a child.

***

I'm the one that lies awake alone  
I know, she's the one that makes me stray from home  
  
And I know it  
Yeah, I know it  
*~*~*


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: lyrics used: "Two Different Worlds" , FOREIGNER, their not mine. A/n: Lyrics used are: Making Love Out Of Nothing At All,  by  Air Supply, not mine.

6 

***

I know just how to whisper

And I know just how to cry

I know just where to find the answers

And I know just how to lie

I know just how to fake it

*~*~*

'I do not regret anything. For the first time…I'm following my heart…It burns in me…I hate to leave her, intensely happy when I return, new love, different love then my sons…different love then towards her…is this the true feeling of being in love? Feeling each breath she takes…and realize mine is synced to hers…?' 

This is what I thought at dawn. She was vast asleep against me. And she fitted perfectly against me. An alluring smile on her sleepy feature. She seemed so happy, nearly aglow. So she didn't look perfect. Not as smartly combed as Chi…I never liked that stern bung. And Rixt usually had it lose or in a lose pony tail. Like the way Chi had when we met again…

Absently I stroke her waist line. She moaned softly and snuggles closer to me. I love Chi. I really do. But not the way I love Rixt…It's more a friendly love. One you cherish for an old companion. The way I love Bulma… I pause. I did love Bulma, as a friend, and if I indeed put that beside Chichi…similar…not the deep bond I feel towards Rixt…And it feels more intense now, after our night together. And it has been magical… 

I just lay there. Holding the young woman I love. Oh so young. But so wise. So smart. Not turned to acid as Chichi has…she's so much nicer. And I realize that moment, that no perfect woman exists. Sure you think about that. And you agree with it in debates, but I now feel it inside me as well. And that also states no perfect man exists…the man Chichi desires me to be… How much she's tried to change me. 

And because of it, I lost a bit of myself…And here you have Rixt. Who only wishes me to be as I am. Taking me as I am. Worrying about world peace…animals nearly extinct…my growling stomach… I smirk. But never for herself? Oh yes, she gets scared sometimes. But unlike her, Chi doesn't need me.

  Maybe I'm at fault there as well. I haven't been around when she needed me most. But she's so cold hearted towards me now. Still I can't blame her. She did a great job on rearing the boys. Even if…even if she molded Gohan a bit too much to her ideal. A sudden fear washes over me. What if…by some fluke I'm returned in a flash…without her… a shudder passes through me, thinking about the cold house I'd have to return to. The screaming, yelling, fights upon fights, Chi's condescending looks. The out of house kicking…NO. I burry my face in her hair. Smelling her scent and feeling finally at home.

***

_And I know just how to scheme_

_I know just when to face the truth_

_And then I know just when to dream_

_And I know just where to touch you_

And I know just what to prove

***

  I woke because of a shuddering body, and someone nearly hugging the life from me. Sleepy I peer around. Recognizing Gokuu instantly. I struggled a bit and manage to make him tilt his head up. Tears glistened in his eyes. Stunned I reached up to his left cheek and caught one. A shimmering pearl.

"What is wrong? Is it because of what we did…" I asked afraid. If he'd say yes my world would crumble…oh gods please…don't be so cruel…I feel tears well up in mine as well as I wait. He with a moan falls around my waist. Burrowing his face in my lap…and I realize I'm still naked…but who cares.

  "By Kami…no…it's…" He sobbed again as I snaked my hands under him and made him cling to my shoulders instead. Like a small boy with a closet for a chest he held on to me. I stroked his hair which sprang stubbornly back up. 

  Whispering sweet soft words, which he most probably couldn't understand, but the tone he would be able to understand. We sat that way until I started cramping up. So I lay down and waved him to put his head on me as he pulled the fur back over us. An arm was draped over my chest as he put his head on my chest. I dug my hands into the thick hairs and stroked him absently. 

"I just, realized something." He whispered. 

"And what is that?" I replied just as soft. 

"That I…Never loved the way I do now…" My heart missed a beat. Did he just say…yep…he just did. I smiled ruefully.

  "Fact is…you do the same to me…and you bit me…" He glanced alarmed up, probably worried I would chew him out over it. I smiled down. "It'll heal. Just a bit tender…oh my…" I gently touched a soar spot in his neck. "I seem to have returned the service…one hell of a love bite…"  

***

_I know when to pull you closer_

_And I know when to let you loose_

_And I know the night is fading_

_And I know the time's gonna fly_

_And I'm never gonna tell you_

_Everything I gotta tell you_

***

And that was just the reason I … loved her. She didn't judge. I started chuckling at her giggling as we compared bite marks. She squealed in bemusement when she saw the nail tracks on my back. Muttering about her being more aggressive in love making then I was and thus I suffered. 

But fact was I hardly felt it. I've probably been too hurt, too much, too often. I sighed deep. Closing my eyes and felt secure. Her hand stroked my neck, I glanced up, she down as she gently started kissing away my tears. Finding my lips. Violent passionate kisses ensued. I pinned her down and hovered over her as we had  two other love making bouts. 

The following days, no idea how many passing, went in a pink clouded haze. We were always near to each other. Absently stroking. Not able to keep our hands off the other. Kissing when able. Making love to each other in the house. A relocation outside when it started getting warmer. So no matter where we were, when she felt like it, or when I felt like it. We would lay down and continue where we left off before. Both of us should have seen it coming. But we were too oblivious to anything other then each other. She had tried to keep it from me. But I found her one time. 

  "What's wrong?" Wiping her tears away she sat up and shoved the ground over the hole.

"Nothing." She replied. Rubbing her face clean. Worried I crunched before her. Placing my hands on her shoulders.

"There is. Tell me." She sighed then produced an insecure smile. 

"I think…I'm pregnant…" The reality shattered. A child? A third? First from her? Our love child? So soon? Ah foolish…it would have been only a matter of time, with the efforts we put in our love making. And out here, you couldn't go to a doctor for a contraceptive. 

"Hate it…love it…?" She stammered. She tended to do that if she feared my answer. I pulled her close and put my chin on her head. She wrapped herself around me as usual.

"No. I'd love to have your baby." I replied honest. But this ceiled my fate here as well. She conceived. So no longer could I think of me and Chi making amends, my son's would never know what happened to their father. No more fights? 

  "You know what?" I tilted her head up. her eyes wet with tears so I fist kissed them away. Content no others joined. In the warming sun her eyes shimmered. "I love you." She sighed in relief as I kissed her then her belly. She must have vomited. So I pulled her gently up and walked with her to the stream. Washing her and myself. We never did finish…she started getting playful again. And I was eager to play along. Nothing could happen anymore anyway, it just did!

***__

_The beating of my heart is a drum and it's lost_

_And it's looking for a rhythm like you_

_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night_

_And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright_

_I've gotta follow it 'cause everything I know_

Well it's nothing till I give it to you

***

It was raining constantly. So we remained inside allot. Still I couldn't get enough from her. My love daily growing with her cooking expertise. And truth be said. Even her worst day was better then my best cooking day. We talked allot about the little one. And after her puking rounds, we'd lay on the furs, while I cradled her. She never complained once yet. Though I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she'd begin.

 I now understood why love couples couldn't keep away from each other. Why it was so important for them to touch…touching became one of our favorite past times. I don't believe there is one bit of me she hasn't inspected yet. But it's likewise. I know every inch of her as well. Every mould, every tiny scar…

  Unlike before we didn't talk as much. We seemed to know what the other was thinking. And grinning we both agreed to a none speaking regime to test it out. Until now…and that is about 7 hours, we were doing well enough. Our bite marks still seen, now a bit of a scar though. Just another for my collection. I had been worried she was displeased. But it seemed she could careless.

  'They should take me as I am.' She said. And what truth it had inside it. However it was easy talking in a place were neither of us had seen any humans yet.

***

  As I cooked I peered over my shoulder and was rewarded by a beaming smile. Silly boy. And concentrated back on the task at hands. I felt so fussy warm inside. There was a little life within me. And it was his…and mine off course. But our love child. And we named our first night together because of the weird actions he did more instinctive…the Moon-Loon night. We couldn't be certain of that, but Saiya-jin were so affected by it, why not in this manner either? Can't say I'm unhappy with it…if he hadn't turned M-L we might have never gotten together. 

  It would have taken some time at least...at least…if ever… Just had to…yes he beamed again. I smiled silly back. Put the fish on a stone slab and walked to Gokuu. Handing him it. Bemused he picked out a tender bit and held it before me. Carefully I took it in my mouth and sucked his fingers clean.

He had that cute twinkle in his eyes. We ate the fish, he several more, handing me a bit per fish. Before our feeding play got out of hand…again. Giggling I writhed as he started liking me like I was an ice cone. I came to adore his body, but his spirit more. There was so much more to him then the simplistic fool he pretended to be. He actually was immensely complex and knew so much more then I did about certain things. I loved him more then life…

After it had become dark we lay curled against the other and fell asleep. Only to wake hours later and return where we left off before. We were sex animals…truly. Funny enough Saiya-jin energy failed them in the most basic of actions… reproduction…I was content to know that I exhausted him as much as he did me. But I was scared at times. My dependence on him was growing so big it startled me at times. He knew. He…just knew without saying it out loud. And that those insecure moments he'd come to me and hug me. Just because.

  Days seemed to be a dream while nights were darker dreams. Much more passionate…Never did I know life could be so wonderful. No worrying about finance. No fights. No fear of being alone in the end. I enjoyed being alive and in love, and with child. His… 

  I woke the next morning alone. Pulling the tunic on I strolled barefoot to the door and glanced about. Smiling I leaned to the side as I saw him train.

  "Good morning stud." I playfully chided. He stopped and smiled back.

"Hiya Kirei. I'm just finishing up." I waved him away.

"Go and exercise. I don't mind and you feel better working out. I'm quite happy by looking." He threw me a bemused look before proceeding. His moves so concentrated and perfectly executed. It was really an art to see. Like ballet or….you fill in. wonderful to see those muscles flex with the exact amount of power he wished. If he'd wanted he would have thrown me inside by use using a wind gush…amazing…All that power and so sweet, caring and controlled…Should be forbidden to be so sweet and strong…and then again…he really was unique.

***  
 _But I don't know how to leave you_

_And I'll never let you fall_

_And I don't know how you do it_

_Making love out of nothing at all_

_Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_

_Out of nothing at all, out of nothing at all_

***

  I sighed contently in the door opening. My feet curled under me and soon to be protesting due to lack of blood. He'd have a ball again. Just like the previous times. But I was doing well enough for now. The sun shone on his muscled sweaty body. MAN what a guy. I blinked as he seemed to go in and out of focus. Confused I concentrated on the bushes around him. No they were fine… scared I ran to him. He stopped and glanced confused at my mad dash. Opening his arms to catch me.

  "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" He tried to speak then glanced at his near transparent hand and understood. Ran towards me as well and I lightly felt a touch before I passed out. 

***

"Rixt? RIXT…" I glanced frantic around. I was back in the woods behind our house…err...Chi's house. I grabbed air and didn't dare to move a foot. What if I stood on her? "RIXT…"

"Yeah…" I peered around to localize the mutter.

"Whistle a tune…"

"What?"

"Whistle! I can't see you." Silence.

"You can't? That bites…" I smirked silly. SHISH. But she started whistling as asked. Yankee doodle? What ever… I found her…I think. And reached carefully for her head. As I did raven hair solidified. Smirking I leaned down and kissed her. 

"Hmm…nice…now how can I continue Yankee doodle…" Grinning I passed over her body until she was completely visible.

"Welcome back Kirei!" I chided. She glanced curious around.

"What happened? It's like…night?"

"Yeah…my world…Must be a time difference…now what will we do.." I frowned. I couldn't take her to Chi. She'd kill her. I couldn't to Kuririn, he was too friendly with Gohan. And…ACK…the boys? They'd loath me!

***

 I glanced at his worried face. "Vegeta. He isn't friendly with anyone…really. You just can't let him of Bulma tell Trunks or he'll spill to Goten. Spelling disaster?" He nodded.

"Good idea…" I grabbed his hand with shimmering eyes.

"Is this the end of us?"

"No…a start…a pause…I…" I nodded sad.

"I understand. Take as long as you need. Swear?" He nodded after a while. Seemingly stunned at my words. I embraced him. Fighting back tears. Should have known this wouldn't last. Go fig. Oh well, it had been great days. And I still had the baby. 

  "Take me to CC." I muttered. He hugged me back as we teleported before the Gravity machine room thing. 

"Kakarotto…" A voice stated behind me. I stiffened as I uncovered my face from Gokuu's chest. Great… just…now I couldn't prepare damnit. A hand flashed out. Yelping I tried to pry it off. He only dug his fingers more secure and tilted my head up so he could see the bite mark in the light coming out of the room. 

 "Hmm…" Vegeta glanced up at Gokuu and humped. "I see…" We both were speechless as Vegeta beckoned us into the room.  HUH? Gokuu gently steered me inside. Vegeta just turned down the machine and I felt a tingle as the gravity dropped to normal. Gokuu closed the door as I peered rigid around. Weird… "So, you finally found a mate. What will you do with the wench?" Vegeta began. I crossed my arms. Yeah indeed.

***

Okay…two people staring at me…nice…

"Well I ah…" I stammered. 

"You haven't thought about it yet." Vegeta stated. "Figures. How about your brats? Bet they won't like it. She's their age." I peered at Rixt who glared at Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, mind SHUTTING UP?" She snapped. He peered humping at Rixt. Aw crap…character collision… Been worried for this…

***

  I glared holes in Vegeta after spitting out the words. 

"Do you think we got time to think up a lame excuse? Na-ah. I barely grabbed him in time damnit…" I added peeved. Either I would explode or faint. Hadn't decided yet. 

  "And who are you? Aside from being his mate?"

"M…What the hell are you blabbering about. Mate…mate. We never did marry."

"Such a small brain…there are more ways to bond onna." I flushed red. MY BRAIN WAS FINE.

  "You…stuck up ass of a Saiya-jin royal prince." Whirled around and stalked out. Managing to slam the door nearly from the hinges. Nice…then collapsed on the lawn. Help?

***

"Hn…" Vegeta replied to her tantrum. I sighed deep and defeated. That went well…

"She's a bit irritable…" I muttered as an excuse.

"So are you." Vegeta daft replied. "Were did you go too? Your ki vanished 3 months ago." I paled. 3…months? She'd so kill me…HOLD ON. What the hell was I thinking. I didn't need her. "I say, dump the first, you never bonded, and go with the other Onna. To whom you did bond. Their inseparable. If you don't stay with her or sleep with another, you'll go mad eventually. Your craving will be too big." Thanks Vegeta… For the so desired explanation…

  "I bit her with a full moon…is that normal…I didn't feel like myself and I just took her…luckily she agreed…" I frowned. Vegeta burst out laughing.

"You unconsciously selected her before. She was free right? Not infatuated with another? Then she was free game. Your instinct fixed the rest. Bet it was in a red haze Ne?" I nodded sullen. "Your hooked for life Kakarotto. Only death can fix that and I don't advise it. Bad on the one remaining." I sat down unhappy and clueless what to do next. I never expected to return anymore…

  "Gets more complicated…" Vegeta waited patiently for me to proceed. As I expected. Sigh. "In a few months…" I began as Vegeta's eyes widened. Good, I didn't need to state it… He always was perceptive…

  "NO SHIT?"

"No…" Vegeta recovered quickly.

"So?"

"It really complicates things…with my family…the boys…they'll hate me…" I muttered worried. 

"Their problem."

"Mine too…"

"They'll have to adjust. You choose."

"And Chi?"

"She's out of the picture. As I said. Saiya-jin seek for soul mates. You found yours, but not in that she-demon. Obviously."

"Um…Vegeta…could she stay here…until I figure out what to do?" I pleated. I knew he wouldn't say no. He loved seeing me grovel. Much as I hated it. 

"Hn…enough room." 

"Thanks…I think I'll go home…"

"You are home. Where she is, is your home. Let me ask you this…just to reconfirm it for your thick skull. Have you been obsessed by her? Being with her, sleeping with her?" I thought about our love bouts…there had been…allot…

  "Yeah…never knew human's could take that much…" He burst out laughing.

"Oh indeed…they have hidden powers. Wasted me for a while." He loudly agreed. Offering a hand. I took it and pulled myself up.

"My advice? Break up that fake bonding. And bond with the onna you marked." I nodded.

  "Thanks Vegeta…I just need to find the right moment to tell all of them…" I sighed deep.

"No problem finding the right time with that wench. Just wait for a few seconds and spill during a fight. Should shut her up nicely. Will spare your ears." Vegeta snickered. 

  "Doesn't work that way Vegeta…I've been with her for over 30 years, she deserves more respect."

"Hn…and when did she show you the same? I can't remember it."

"True…but still…" I walked out and found Rixt asleep on the lawn. Curled up and obviously having cried. Vegeta stood silently beside me. 

    
  "I'll take her to one of the spare rooms. Go. Trust me. You better not say good bye." Vegeta muttered soft. I bit my lip.

"She won't like that…"

"I'll tell her you said that. Now face that wench." I nodded sighing. Instead of teleporting, I flew back home. Thus able to prepare myself better…even if it would prove futile. Then again…worst that could happen, she would fight, yell, wave a pan, and kick him out. Even if she didn't, I would have Rixt. No matter how I saw it, I'd win…unless…unless the boys would shun me…And still I would have a child…and I swear I will stay with her and see it grow old. I bit my lip. Pausing mid air. Before flying to Goten's apartment. Nervous I knocked on the door. A sleepy Goten opened it, his eyes widening and hugged me.

"TOUSAN! Where were you! We were worried sick!" I smiled ruefully then turned more serious as I peeled him off.

"Goten, we need to talk…seriously." He nodded and invited me in.

"Um…would you like some coffee…shower…clothes?" I peered at my attire…oh yea! Man what would Vegeta have thought…Err me back to basic? Probably. Goten cracked up at my stunned expression.

  "You look like a cave man! By Kami where did you come from?"

"Capsule corp." I stammered not thinking clearly. Goten squealed louder.

"Oh no…Vegeta-san saw you?" I nodded as he fell grinning in his couch.

"Man I wish I saw his expression." I frowned.

  "Well, just his usual scowl…"

"Tousan…Shower and grab my stuff…I can't listen and not look at your furry appearance…" He shooed me into the shower. Maybe he was right…

* * *

Vegeta picked up the strange woman and smirked. They both were dressed up like cave men. What did that baka do this time? Effortlessly he carried her in as he heard her mutter about Kakarotto. Walked through the dark house and kicked a bedroom door open. Strolled inside and put her on it. Yanked the…what ever, out, and pulled a sleeping shirt on. Pulled blanket over her and walked out. Done. 

Disdain he peered at the primitive tunic dress thing. Whiffed it and pulled back…dead animal with her scent, she smelled pleasant enough, not as nice as his Onna though…Hn… returned outside. Burned it to a crisp and continued training. Kakarotto in a fur thing…rich…Even an improvement on that stupid orange thing.

* * *

"Much better tousan. Now tell me what's wrong." Goten greeted as I flopped clean in one of his jeans and shirts down beside him. Now I recited my whole speech under the hot water…and now I forgot. Well not forgot, it just wouldn't explain well enough…

  "How do you feel about your Okaasan and me?" I tried carefully. Letting up an test balloon.

"Love my Okaasan, and my Okaasan." 

"What do you think about our marriage?" I held my breath as be peered at me. Searching my face for an unknown answer to an unknown question.

  "I think we better sit at the kitchen table…I fixed some coffee…" I nodded as I took the mug as Goten sat down with his own. "Tousan…I know you two haven't been getting along lately…and then you went missing…She kicked you out?" I nodded solemn.

  "Yes. And she did so often…"

"And you are fed up? well that's your choice…do you want a divorce?" Goten seemed to have mixed feelings about the D subject. And I couldn't blame him. Okay…now…I would say it. And risk he'd hate my ass forever, and think I was a slut and…dishonorable and a cheating bastard.

  "I…found another woman…and I fell in love." I stammered. Goten fell backwards. With a thud his chair came down as Goten gasped.

  "N…NANI? So that's what you've been up too?" He scurried up. peered at his coffee. Discarded it and grabbed Sake. Drank down a few gulps and rammed the bottle on the table. Sat back down and braced himself. 

  "Any more? Go ahead. Can take another gut punch." I cleared my throat. He asked for it…

"Your mother and I haven't touched each other for over 8 years…I haven't been with her in the same bedroom…for…" I saw him pale. Should I tell? Hell yeah. I needed to vent. "A long time. I found another and I'm crazy about her and you'll have a Chibi brother or sister soon. Sorry, I know you hate me, bye." I ran to the door as Goten reeled. Grinning he ran after me and hauled me back in.

  "Hold on. We weren't finished yet. Shish, I'm still dreaming. Sit down." He shoved me into a couch and I must admit being stunned at his strength. Easy to forget how strong he was. He sat down before me with a new bottle of Sake. "Sum up. You got kicked out. Wandered the woods, found another, slept and she's pregnant?" I nodded.

"But there was more. She's not of this world…" Goten waved me to shush.

"Yeah, yeah. Say so each time I fall in love too."

"No…really…you know when you didn't felt me? I was there, with her. And I thought I'd never get back. Got arrested for squatting a house and…" I stopped as Goten cracked up.

  "Arrested for squatting a house?" He grinned.

"Yes, and then we got deported…I was an illegal immigrant and she decided to come too, cause she ran away from home and…"

"NANI? How OLD is she?"

"21…" Goten fell off the back of the couch.

"I'm 27!!! Are you mad?"

  "Hai…mad about her…you should see her…so nice…and beautiful…lousy cook…sucks at needle work…" I sighed. Well… "She's improving though…"

"21…lousy cook…ran away from home…nice…Tousan…your mad." Goten returned from behind the couch and settled firm. Gulping Sake down until he got a red nose. "I can handle this. So…when will you tell Okaasan?" 

"Um…I don't know yet. She's now at Vegeta's…Look Goten you better not see her yet. She's very confused now…"

   "Who? Okaasan? Or the other? What her name?"

"Rixt."

"Riksst?"

"No. Rixt. With an X…" Goten frowned.

"Bout as weird as Vegeta-san's name…Off world or Chikyuu-jin…"

"Chikyuu-jin." Goten hiccupped.

  "Sorry…green skin?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes. Drunk…

"No. Actually she looks allot like your Okaasan at her age."

  "Okay…so you want to ditch the older one…"

"It's not because of age…" I snapped. 

"You want to ditch her…"

  "I never loved her like I do Rixt. To be honest. Your Okaasan tricked me."

"Heard the un-Okaasan-ised story." He muttered. "Tousan, you must do what your heart tells you to do. Like you said to us. Think about it, what ever. I'm behind you. Always was more a daddy's Chibi… unlike Gohan. Don't ever tell him. If he gets pissed, call me. Can't I really see her? I'm curious…"

  "Well…maybe…call Vegeta so he can prepare her. Tell him you know. That should be sufficient." I muttered. 

"Okay…and tousan? Nowadays lots of couples divorce. It's not a taboo like it was years ago." My sun grunted back. "If you wanna crash here. It's okay. Leila has been dumped…ages ago." I frowned.

  "You really are impossible. You take after Trunks-san too much."

"Obvious huh? Kinda feels nice…But he has to be a director, I'm not…hehehe…" He yawned and passed out. As I peered at the clock I sighed. 3 am? Kinda early to bother Chi…So I carried my youngest…not for long though, into his bedroom. Tucked him in and crashed on the spare bed.

  "Well Gokuu, fine mess you made…" I scolded myself. Peered up, wondering what Dende must be thinking and fell asleep, but it was a restless one. Worries tormenting me. 

*~*~*


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Lyrics used are: Making Love Out Of Nothing At All,  by  Air Supply, not mine.

7 

***

_Well it's nothing till I give it to you_

_I can make the runner stumble_

_I can make the final block_

_I can make every tackle at the sound of the whistle_

_I can make all the stadiums rock_

_I can make tonight forever_

*~*~*

I stirred. Reaching beside me. Frowned. Reached on the other side and stiffened as my fingertips traced a sheet…A sheet? Woke abrupt and peered around in the clean room. Um…

"Gokuu?" I piped small. Off course no answer. Dope. So I got up and peered through the window. Oh yeah…Capsule Corp…we were send…back here?

"AH that BANSHEE. I'll claw her eyes out!" I hissed. "Now I can…" Bravely walking to the door before sagging in. Bad idea… She could fight…I couldn't…Was hungry though…so I reached for the knob anyway and walked onto a long…round…hallway. Okay…stairs. Walked down and peered around. As I wandered through the huge rooms I stumbled into the kitchen and froze. Four sets of eyes rested on me. I flushed.

  "Sorry…" And zoomed back out. AHHH I saw Bulma! AHH I saw Trunks…And Bura…and HIM again. Mister insult. 

"Onna." Someone grabbed my arm I tried to ignore him. Hard to ignore him though. Hand like a vice. 

  "Lemme go…" I muttered.

"You need food."

"What do you know."

"Enough." I sagged. Crap.

"Gokuu should have shut his mouth."

  "On the contrary, I like to know about persons under my protection. Or do you think people will welcome you in their hearts?" I peered sideward at him. Ass was bigger.

  "Good morning Rixt-san, welcome in our house. Your welcome to stay as long as you wish." Bulma. I peered at her as Vegeta loosened his grip. Get had a hand on my shoulder still. "I warned Chichi this might happen…" Bulma continued as I turned crimson. Well…well…how to reply huh? 

  "So…um…you kinda agree on my side?" I stammered confused.

"I agree with the fact Gokuu found another. Chichi has been terrorizing him since they met." Okay…my feet turned rubber again. DAMNIT.

  "I hate this…I hate this…" Vegeta had to support ME. Me, since when was I a fainting bitch?

"Serves you right, your not eating. Your supporting two now onna." He grumbled soft for Bulma to miss, loud enough for me to hear.

  "Priceless, Vegeta pampering me. Okay. I will eat." He let me go as Bulma walked with me into the kitchen again where Bura sung a song about…babies… groaning and dumped my head on the table. This wasn't my day…Weeehhhh.

  "Aw come on. Just teasing…" Bura stated.

"I'm not feeling funny today." I replied muffled.

"Shame on you Bura, you know she's in a difficult situation." Bulma scolded as Trunks peered at me funny.

  "So you're her?"

"YEAH I'm ME." I snapped. Poor guy couldn't help it either but I was close to a nervous breakdown. "Where the hell is Gokuu anyway."

  "Well he's not far." Vegeta mused as he dumped a plate with sandwiches before me. "So I assume he didn't go to the wench." I sat up eager.

  "Close?"

"Too far for you to run." Vegeta smirked at me nastily.

"How do you know? Maybe I can run fast…" I sneered back.

"Maybe. But your with child, and exhausted."

"No I'm not…not really…"

  "Tell that to someone gullible enough to believe. Onna? You take her shopping?" Bulma nodded.

"Yes I said I would. Anyway, I must admit I never thought he and Chichi would last. I was so amazed when he came over to Roshi's with Gohan. And for the last years it only got worse. Really her own fault. She still sees him like the boy she met. I bet you see him for the real man he is?" Bulma's curious blue eyes pinned on me as I flushed again.

  "Yeah…well…I knew he was acting…"

"See?" Bulma propped her hands on her hips. "He found a better woman. So your younger…what was it?"

  "21…" Trunks and Bura reeled back.

"That YOUNG?" Both stammered. Bulma thankfully ignored it.

"What's in a number. Vegeta said we were soul partners…so must you two…that's so cute!" Vegeta humped. I threw him a curious glance. Soul partners? He nodded. 

  "Don't ask…"

"I will…later." I promised. "I want to know about Saiya-jin. He's one…I'll get one…"

  "Onna, let me tell you this. To me you are his true mate, onna, wife, what ever. He marked you out of his free will and you marked him back. Ceiled. That she-demon tricked him. Might have worked out, but they never marked the other. So it's a forfeit." I suddenly stiffened. Glancing frantic around…where… Bulma eyed me bemused as I zoomed to a door, opened it and threw myself in Gokuu's arms. He had been about to open it…

  "Told you…soul mates…we do so also." Bulma nodded at Vegeta's words as Bura and Trunks peered with open mouths as they saw Gokuu give me the most passionate kiss they saw.

  "When do they breath…" Bura stammered. I barely heard her as I gasped and cuddled content against him.

"Morning…" I stated humming, totally head over heels again. Was I angry at him? Why? Chichi could walk in now and I'd give her the finger… Threw my arms around his neck and refused to budge. He was staying put.

  "Rixt…could you…" He muttered.

"No. I'm comfy."

"So am I, but we can't stay attached like this all day…" He grinning replied.

  "We could try…"

"No, leach."

"Hunk."

"Kirei…" 

  "Peace of royal you.." Bulma whispered to Vegeta. 

"Onna…" Vegeta replied snickering. Possessively pulling her against him. As one Trunks and Bura rose…okay… and fled out. 

  "Upstairs. 20 minutes." Vegeta stated. Bulma grinned.

"No. Upstairs now." Vegeta picked her up and walked out of another set of doors. Stunned Gokuu glanced from me around.

  "Where did they all go?" Tiptoe I grabbed one tuft of spiky hair. Pulling him down.

"Who cares?"

"But I needed to ask…Hmm…" Smirking I kissed him. A door opened and in walked…I yelped and pushed Gokuu away.

"One of your kids…" I whispered.

  "Hi tousan, Rixt-san. I'm Goten!" The young male stated. I nearly fainted.

"You know my name?" Then rammed Gokuu's chest and shook my hand frowning. That smart…

"Relax! I'm on your side! Or Tousan's…I just want to see him happy, and you obviously make him happy." I beamed. One out of 3…not bad…now only Gohan and Chichi. Then my face fell...right…bet that would be hardest. But I was being rude here. Reluctantly I let Gokuu go and bowed politely before Goten.

  "My name is Rixt, I'm happy to meet you." Attentively he replied the greeting bow.

"Likewise. He tousan? She looks like a double for Jennifer Love Hewitt!" We blinked. Who? Then I peered down and flushed…still in my nightshirt!

  "Tousan? I have a headache…" Goten moaned. "Trunks!!" We cringed. What a howl. Goten as well underestimating the volume. Grinning I peered at him. Trunks walked in with a box of painkillers. Peered at me and smirked as he saw Gokuu lounging behind me.

  "Ah, you know? Now or before?"

"Before…last night. Crashed at my place."

"Right…here." 

  "Thanks…Water…" He walked to the sink where I coyly handed him a glass of water. "Thanks…" Dunked 4 in his mouth. I dared to take two back as he slammed the water after the pills. I peered at the soggy pills in my hand. Yuck…Goten mucus…Trunks cracked up behind us, so I opened his pocket and dumped them there. Patting it.

  "There yah go. Gokuu?" I skipped back and hugged him.

"Hmm…good thing you retrieved them…your kinda quick…GOTEEN YOU ASS. I told you millions of times these aren't NORMAL painkillers. Their Saiya-jin pain killers! Use two. Tousan only uses 1…says it clouds his mind too much if he uses 2." Meanwhile Gokuu tried to peel me off again. 

  "You need to go shopping…" He stated hopeful. Wrong.

"Bulma is occupied." I chided.

"I see…so what…where are we going?" I pulled him down the hall and peered around…where was that staircase…

  "Second door on your left…Kami I can't believe this…orgy!!!"

"TRUNKSSS SHUT YOUR LID!" I howled back in a perfectly good mood. "And thanks."

"Yeah, yeah…see if I care. WORK…so much work…"

  After relocating my room I pushed him smirking in. Out of Vegeta's bedroom Bulma peeped. Aw? Then was pulled back in by two strong hands. 

  "Not yet onna…"

"The things that happen under our roof…Vegeta! Why you…"

***

I was pushed on the bed by her. Boy did she miss me! Barely slept… She tossed her shirt out and how could I refuse her now. Could I ever? 

2 hours later I peered smug at Vegeta. We both still flustered. Reeking of sex. As were our girls. Who currently perched their heads on their arms exhausted.

"Vegeta…your ruthless…" Bulma stammered muffled.

"Gokuu, told you not that stance…ow…"

  "Kakarotto, gravity room." Vegeta rose and waved me after him. I followed after pecking a kiss in her neck and strolled content after him. Life was good…

***

An arm snaked around Bulma who groaned.

"You'll manage Mum…" Trunks snickered.

"Bad kid…" Trunks snickered more. 

  "Need painkillers…mum? But only one, strong stuff." I heard Goten beside me.

"Very…very bad…boy…" I managed. "Just like your dad…" Goten beamed. Nodding to Trunks. Which I couldn't see. They switched as Trunks hugged my back.

  "Poor you…" He purred. Alarmed I sat up and peered at him.

"Your creepy…shoo…No purring…heard too much purring…" And crashed down again.

  "Strong hands…poor shoulders…ow…" Bulma peered up and spied Goten. "Nice massage…if you didn't squeeze so hard." He adjusted smiling sorry. She sunk back. "Better…"

  "OI, that's MY Okaasan! Get your own!" Trunks spat playfully.

"Which one?" Trunks pointed down as Bulma started laughing. I had fallen asleep and yelped when Goten offered the massage to me as well. 

  "Your jumpy?" He asked sweetly.

"Kinda…bad past."

"Bomber. Are you opposite of Tousan? They say they attract?" I exhaled. What kind of question was that?

"No idea. Your older then me. Tell me?" he smiled like Gokuu could. Aw…so alike…but…no.

   "I still have no clothes." I complained. "But I can't move…"

"You get some of mine…don't you dare stop Trunks." Bulma muttered.

***

I blocked Vegeta's attacks with ease. I felt really good! Good about myself, my body, my soul. Just felt good!

  "That's what I hate about soul mates…once you find yours, your focus is too sharp…My advantage lost…damn you Kakarotto!" We broke apart as Vegeta started smirking.

  "Good sex ne?"

"You bet…" I grinned. "And you?"

"You changed. For the better. I always did hate that fool mask." Vegeta snorted. I stopped stunned.

  "You knew?"

"Off course! I knew your late brother! And Bardock wasn't a fool, nor was Raditsu. Add those things and you get a standard Saiya-jin. Not the runt you posed to be. Got me frustrated. Acting all that for Chikyuu…"

  "Glad your approving. Rixt will be my mate." _Did feel better to call her that. 'mate'._

"Fool. You already marked her. Use your new found brains." We cracked up then entered a new spar. 

  "You never did answer my first question…" I mused.

"Like?"

"The sex?"

"Hn…nosy…but for your info. As well as yours."

"Ah…" No more words were needed then. It had been very intense and good for both of us. And because of it we were very focused. Both of us.

***

"Will he like it?" Worried I peered at my reflection as Bulma adjusted the straps.

"Sweetie, he'll faint."

"Well can't have that…" I muttered not getting the hint. Bulma rolled her eyes. "He might hit his head. And he's heavy…"

  "Look, you look smashing. He'd have to be blind not to like you." I nodded.

"Kay…so…this one and the black?"

  "Yup. You could do something new and use red…I for a fact know Vegeta's crazy about red. Something with blood…Ah look, a new design." She pulled me to a standard. 

  "Oi…Vegeta will freak…what do you think?" I peered at a long dress, Chinese with 'very' high cut snit. I frowned, walking around it and nodded. 

"He'd freak with every man passing…" Bulma smirked nasty.

"Good…that will keep him on his toes. Ah idea. What if I take the red one, and you this?" She pointed at a gold one. "We'd make a nice couple…lets CHANGE!" she hauled me to the dressing rooms.

  "Now?" I piped. 

"Now."

   10 minutes later we stood outside. I insecure pulling on the girdle. Never wore these things before. Felt weird. Bulma swatted my hand off. 

  "Your fine."

"Feels quaint…"

"Look at the guys! I never saw Gokuu jealous before. Lets tease…"

"Not to forget Vegeta?" I sung teasing.

"Oh he freaks so often. Me in Bikini sunbathing rattles him already. And that's in the backyard."

  "Now that's plain obsessive…" Bulma tusked at my words.

"My dear, you have been marked. The man will obsess about you till he dies. Luckily, we don't have that side affect. And you said you were pregnant?"

  "Think so…not sure."

"We'll test. If you are. He'll go mad. I call it Monkey loons. Terribly possessive. Like you have a bodyguard. That was Vegeta with Bura by the way. Couldn't go shopping alone. He abandoned his precious room just to take me shopping." I blinked amazed.

  "Wow…" Then sighed. "Don't think it works for me though."

"Hi Vegeta!" Bulma was peering up and waved. Why did she stick her leg out so prone? Blank I peered up and grinned.

  "Hi Vegeta-san."

"Hi…ONNA GET CLOTHES ON!"

"Nope, I am already. Look at Rixt! She looks smashing!" Vegeta landed.

"Hn…your half naked!" Vegeta glared at Bulma as I turned at a whistling sound. A group of teens walked past. Huh? They winked at me. I giggled. This was new…I waved back. Nice guys… turned and nearly fell back. What a wall…an arm snaked around me.

  "What the…oh Gokuu!" I burst out laughing as Bulma chiding winked. 

"Look at me Son-kun!" Bulma chided. Gokuu peered briefly at her.

"Nice…" Vegeta glared up peeved. Bulma burst out laughing. That red glow! Gokuu had it!!! He was jealous! So funny!

  "You should change." Gokuu informed me. Innocently I peered up. tears welled up. damned hormones. 

"You hate it?" Tears shimmered in my eyes as he paled. "YOU DOOOO." Bawling I dropped my shopping bags and ran to a bench and sniffed and sobbed. My feet stiff to the other. Hands covering my face. Weeehhhh he hated it…

***

"Nice Kakarotto…no need for a test onna. She is. And by the looks, a few weeks…2 months?" Vegeta mused as I slumped my shoulders. Darn.

  "I only said she should change…what the…WHAT THE HELL?" I watched a boy from a group walking to her and seemingly to comfort her…touching HER…I felt blood rushing to my face. Why I never! Sly Vegeta and Bulma peered at me. I was working up a nice fit though.

***

"What's wrong?" I glanced with watery eyes at that boy who waved at me before.

"He didn't like it…" I sniffed.

"Who didn't?"

"HE DIDD." I bawled. Pointing at Gokuu.  

***

"Now she did it…" I heard Vegeta faintly. Blood ringing in my ears. That…trespassing…son…of a…

***

"He didn't like it and I bought it for him and he told me to CHANGE." I sniffed loudly as I felt his hand on my shoulder. Um…didn't like that…other people touching me…

"Don't touch me…" I sniffed unhappy. His grip fastened. "You deaf?" I bawled louder. He didn't let go.

"Gokuu he's touching me…" And slumped over my knees sobbing. Clutching them

***

Bulma paled. Crap…what a scene…Vegeta coyly leaned against the wall hearing the Onna's wail for assistance.

"You know. Pregnant Onna's are truly an enigma. But obsessive protective mates are destructive…"

"Takes one to know one.." Bulma muttered as I stalked stiff to the bench. Rixt tried to shrug him off and bawled louder when it didn't help.

"Lets see…how much of his friendly control remains…" Vegeta mused in the back. 

  "She said don't touch her are you deaf!" I hissed. The boy peered up pale.

"She was crying man…"

"And I'm her mate, and I did like the dress…"

***

I glanced blurry up. wiping my eyes, but they filled up again. So I reached up. For him to take a hold on me. He did and he rammed the teen to his group. 

  In the back I saw Vegeta winch. Confused I glanced to the left and sniffed.

"You hit him too hard…" I squeaked. 

"You said not to touch, he did. Fixed." Gokuu stated gruff. I peered up confused. Was that Vegeta talking? Instead of allowing me time to ask, he picked me up in his arms and walked back to where I dropped the bags, and where Bulma and Vegeta waited.

***

"You wished to shop. We shop." I stated gruff still. Trying to calm the rage inside. Why was I so angry? He didn't really do anything…we escorted the girls for about one more hour, until Rixt informed she didn't like shopping really. So we returned to the CC grounds still with Bulma's and her new stuff. After seeing to it she was inside I and Vegeta strolled in the garden.

"Kakarotto, I think…" I waved him to shut up. I needed to say something first.

"If she goes into town again, will you go with her? I don't want anyone touching her." He started laughing.

"With me? You know your asking **me**?" Vegeta stammered amazed. Was it such a stupid question damnit!? Thoroughly pissed I glared at him, so he stopped laughing. "Damn you mean it?"

"YES. Just say yes or no. I'll get Goten on her case otherwise. But I trust you better. Because your already bonded to Bulma." I spat.

"Game set and match. Fine. Good thing she doesn't like shopping. I don't either. I must explain about your current state of mind." We sat down in the rose garden. 

  "Well?" I muttered irritable.

"Impatient…damn you can see your just newly bonded. Calm down. No one is after your mate here."

"She's not worthy enough?" I unreasonably stubborn glared a death glare. 

  "No, but I do think they know she belongs to you. They will not touch her."

"Good." I humped. Shish, I sounded like him?! Vegeta cracked up.

  "I should have a tape recorder here. Your sounding more and more Saiya-jin. Very refreshing. Now to proceed." He explained about why I felt the way I did. In pre-Saiya-jin history mates sometimes were robbed of unborn children. That's why I was so prone on keeping males away. And I was recently 'hooked' she was my personal obsession. Only time would temper that feeling a bit. 

  "So for now I'm an unreasonable ass…"

"Yes. And your obsessed about rejoining that wench. That makes 3 obsessions, to two females."

"Hell no." _Did I just say that? Maybe Chi and I could work it out and go away like friends…this didn't sound much like it… _

  "Your choice, your mess. You still got one Chibi to inform, and that wench. I'll keep an eye on your onna. You do what you must. Now leave. You've been stalling as it is."

  "But I need to see Rixt…"

"NO, your obsession speaking. She's fine and with my onna. Probably yapping about Chibi's. Now go." I nodded sullen. I was such a prick now…I couldn't bare myself right now. Let alone that another could.  "And Kakarotto…I don't know if it helps but when my onna carried the second…I was just as protective…or obsessed…instinct…"

  "Hai…thanks…" I concentrated on the place I least of all wanted to be and teleported.

*~*~*

_Or I can make it disappear by the dawn_

_I can make every promise that has ever been made_

_I can make all your demons be gone_

_But I'm never gonna make it without you_

_Do you really want to see me crawl_

And I'm never gonna make it like you do

Making love out of nothing at all

*~*~*


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Roxette Lyrics : The Rain; Procedures used, are Dutch in working. Some differences may exist.

8 

***

_I was raised the northern way_

_and my father had a northern name,_

_I did my crying out in the pouring rain._

_And a season turned into another one,_

_I found a heart bright like the morning sun._

_He touched my lips, so softly, with his fingertips_

*~*~*

  I glanced stiff at the house. Braving myself to enter, for me it felt like an ice igloo now. No warmth or love to be found there. And she wasn't alone. I felt Gohan with her. A sudden shudder passed through me, Goten swore not to tell…

  Funny how I had almost no problem to face an unknown enemy, but feared Chi…must be a combination of things. Her piercing yelling, cold heart, dominant nature, pushy…and willing to change the world for the better. Correction, for her better. Come on Son…you can do this. Pulled my shoulders straight. Recalling my stupid mask. Had been awhile since I last used it. Funny how easily I forgot. Assured it was in place I walked to the house. Opened the door while leaving my boots outside. She'd have a fit if I messed up her floor.

  "Gokuu!" yep…there she was. Already pissed as a hornet. Hands perched in her sides glaring at me. Videl nodded smiling a bit at me. Pan blinking happy up, and Gohan beaming.

  "See Okaasan, I told you I felt him." I heard Gohan state smug…Gohan…two pea's in a pot…

"Hi Chichi…Gohan, Videl…and…" I was nearly bowled over by a sneak attach from Pan. Grinning I picked her up. Putting her on my shoulder. 11 years old, and such a rascal. Chi peered at me disdain…why now? Oh I was holding Pan-Chan. Well too bad for her. I was fond of my little grand daughter. Would I risk her love as well? I sat down sighing while Pan slid down my shoulder and sat on my lap instead. I hugged her before letting her go. 

  "So, what have you been up too? We thought you were dead, again." Chi sneered. Shish, and I missed this huh? 

"I went off planet…" I kinda lied, yet not. I had been on a different Chikyuu. "So how's school going Pan-Chan?" There, diverting their attention.

  "I suppose you want food?" Chi spat… why before the others…she must be really cross…

"No thanks, I ate at Goten's."

"Well next time you go off planet, tell me. Lots of food got spoiled because you weren't here to eat it. Truly, I wonder why I even bother to get it all for you."

  "Because you love me?" I tried, smiling that goofed up smile. She turned her back to me and humped. Never answering. 

"It's been boring Ojii-san. Just like uncle Goten said." I grinned.

"I remember when he told you that…" I was interrupted by Chi.

  "School is important Pan-Chan. You need to study hard like your Tousan did."  I saw Pan roll her eyes.

"Hai. But it's still boring. I'd rather spar with Ojii-san." Chichi threw me a dark look. HEY, I didn't make her like martial arts! Instead of telling her that, I put my hand in my neck and grinned silly. Seemed wasted on her. Gohan must have felt the tension building so he took his little family away in 20 minutes. Much to Pan's displeasure. She was my little angel…

  "Well, care to explain?" A dripping wooden utensil waved in my face.

"Nani?" She flushed.

"For one, your sudden running away. And now you scared Gohan off!" 

  I blinked. WHAT? I didn't do that! I never scared off my own sons…If she was a bit more social! But NO. It was my fault. Off course. Silly of me to forget. And if it rained, my fault. Food spoiled, my fault. Pan liking martial arts better then school? _Definitely my fault. Couldn't be her mother who still did her Kata exercises_…

  "Well you kicked me out remember?" I muttered. Peering at the mug of tea she had put before me before Gohan split.

"Well you deserved it." She replied sharp. Continuing with Kami knew what.

"I didn't crush the tub…a tree crashed on it." I defended. Her memory like an elephant! 

  "And I told you time and time again to remove that tree, _before_ it would crush the tub. Anyway I hated that tub. We have a splendid bathroom and still you insist on bathing outside where how many people can see you naked. It's not proper."

_Maybe because I'd like to escape your sharp tong?_ I sinister thought. 

  "It was Gohan's birth tree…" I grunted instead.

"So? It's a foolish custom." I got angry again. Grandpa Gohan had said that it would be following the person's life line. And I trusted him. I had one too, it was very big now and had the best apples in the neighbourhood. And when I died he stopped growing fruit. When I came back he grew apples again. And now she condemned Gohan's birth tree? How I wished to tell her right now about Rixt. But I didn't have the heart yet. I needed to cool down first.

  "I'll catch a fish." I walked out, pulled my boots on and stalked into the woods. What a nasty woman it was! I never realised how much until I was separated long enough from her with Rixt. Not even concern about why _no one_ had been able to sense my energy. No worrying about what might have happened…NO, I left and the food got spoiled. Damnit, ask one of the boys over then. Angrily I rammed a tree over for wood and carried it back to be chopped later. Some things never did change, did they? Tossed it beside the house and left before Chi would come out yelling, not to toss trees so hard next to the house because the ground shook too much.

  I never could do anything right, could I? Hell not with Chi. I doubt a man exists that can. I shed Goten's clothes and dove into the cool refreshing water. I wished I could make Chi move out. Maybe she'd like to live in the city. Closer to Goten and Gohan. After laying on the edge again, I imagined how it could be. 

   Me and Rixt in our house. She happy with the lack of city folk. Three or four kids clinging her skirt as the eldest… Maybe a boy, or girl I don't care… Walks with me into the woods to fetch our food. No yelling. No whining. No scolding. Just peace. Birds singing their finest. Rixt pretty as she always is. The kids looking like us. No pushing for studies. Me, being able to teach them martial arts at a young age. Just imagine their potential…Even if we, the first generation pass away, they will hold the fort.

  What a daydream…Oh yeah. Fish. I sat up and dove under water again. Peering about for a large fish. AH there was one. I swam smirking after him. Much bigger then Rixt's world. Now she wouldn't have to worry about near extinct animals or wars either. I reached out and grabbed a tail fin. Snickering I hauled him in as he fought back. A knock on the skull and dinner…I quickly dressed and flew up. carefully draping the fish on the lawn.

  "Chi I'm back…with dinner." I strolled in and found it deserted. She was…gone? On the table an note.

'_Pan-Chan forgot her bandana. I went to return it. __Chichi.' _"Huh? Well that's peachy. She knows fish has to be eaten soon or it spoils…" I muttered. 

  2 LONG months passed. Each morning I told myself this was D-day. Rixt called days like that if something happened you wouldn't like. Because of a second world war…Daytime was for Chi. And her snarls and growls. And nighttimes was for Rixt. I felt she didn't like this arrangement. But instead of complaining, she just accepted…silly woman. Maybe it was healthy for her to get angry with me for once. She was like a sponge. Vegeta was weird too. Chi was completely erased from his memory banks. If he yapped about my onna, it was Rixt. 

* * *

  I hung in a hammock in the garden. Still a long time before night. I'd go crazy if this lasted too long. One of these days I'd snap and try to tie him down so he wouldn't bail. Still had to ask Bulma about strong enough rope though. Doubt it exists. Felt like bawling but didn't. Felt like howling and going to Chichi and ram her into a hospital. Suggested it to Bulma one time. She freaked. Called in Vegeta who finely explained why it was a bad idea. My Chibi, my relationship…right…my face…

  "Hi Rixt-Chan." Bulma. She was really sweet for me.

"Hi." I muttered. Flopping an arm over my face. Spring or summer weren't fun like this.

"I organised a lawn party! Your invited! It's this midday. I could have told you before but didn't want to worry you…" I blinked pale at her.

  "Lawn…how ma…no WHO will be here?"

"Your mate…" Bulma sung bold. "Son's, the Z Senshi, some of my friends from work and um…" She peered weary at me. "Her." I rolled out of the hammock. "I'll kill her."

"NO!!! look this is why I didn't tell you before. You shouldn't get worked up…the baby!"

"Screw the baby. It's strong, it's Gokuu's. A bit stress won't harm it." I replied. "She's fond of her frying pan? I'll use a wok…She throws kitchen knives? I get a butcher knife…" I smirked nasty. Finally…And she was coming here…thanks Kami…better said. Thanks Dende. More personal. And I was grateful. "Lets see what to ware…has to be pretty cause Gokuu will be here, and good for fighting cause she'll be here…Ah our Chinese dress…" Bulma ran worried after me.

  "You really shouldn't…maybe you should stay in the house, to relax…"

"Oh but Bulma-san!" I turned and hugged her. "I am relaxed. Thanks." And skipped inside. She paused and bolted to the gravity room.

"VEGETAAAA!!!" She rammed on the doors until he opened and peered at her stricken face. "She'll kill Chichi…"

"Good for her."

"But Chichi is stronger then Rixt! And the Chibi!"

"Chibi will be fine. She might get bruised. Do not underestimate a scorned woman. I learned that long ago. Just leave her be."

  "But she'll slam Chi with a wok, it's not good to have a murder scene here! My guests!"

"Fine onna, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks…now lets see…ordered catering…chairs…tables…"

"Bodyguard?" Vegeta sneered. She turned.

"Check…you." Turned and strolled musing towards the house. Vegeta crossed his eyes as he peered at the house. This might be interesting…He wondered how the Senshi asses would respond, to their perfect hero having another mate.

***

"Gokuu the brown one, not the black. THE BROWN." I hate brown…

"But chi…it's ugly!"

"IT IS NOT! AND YOU WILL NOT GO IN THAT BLACK THING OR YOUR GI!" I winched. My ears…

  "CHI, WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I snapped. Then blinked. Oh crap… aw screw it all. Been edgy for weeks. "How old AM I Chi? Can I dress myself _OKAASAN_? Oh no…I forgot, I'm the town fool." Humping I pulled on the black suit. Screw her and her awful fashion idea. Brown indeed…yuck. I grabbed the brown suit and strolled down. Leaving the tie up as well. Damned choked me.

  "Chi? You meant this brown suit?" She was dressed smartly, as usual.

"Hai, ACK look at what your in!"

"Watch this." I tossed it up as she squealed in horror. I burned it. "There, now it's charcoal. And _black_." I stalked out as she gasped for air. Flushing crimson.

  "ARE YOU MAD!"

"No, I've never been more sane in my life. Coming to the car or will you walk!" I sat down and rammed the door closed. Waiting. I could teleport, but Mrs Son hated that. Rixt got a kick out of it if you warned her. And flying? She squealed in glee. Chi was afraid of heights. So was Rixt. But not with me. I smirked as I remembered our plane flight. She'd been hysterical.

  "Well I'll be, I never…" Chi stammered to angry to speak normal.

"Shut up and sit down." I hissed. She gasped again and a cursing match began that lasted for the 3 hours drive. I didn't care. I vented nicely. Our official first word fight coming from both ways came to exist.

  "Well don't expect to sleep in my bedroom!"

"Hn, I forgot how it looked like in the first place!"

"THAT'S IT, no bed for tonight! You sleep in the woods!"

"Wanna bet?" I didn't elaborate how much Chi nagged me. Soon Chi…soon. 

***

  I walked nervous around. Totally ignoring the curious glances given by Roshi, Pu'ar, Yamcha, Oolong…the early arrivals. 

"I do not know what is going on. But your mate is very frustrated." I glanced up to see Vegeta. I matched his arms, though my right arm was tucked in the left. Instead of his left tucked in right. Some unknown male-female law of folding hands.

  "I'm betting on an argument with 'her.' look." I pressed a capsule before hidden in my hand and swayed with a wok. Vegeta snickered.

  "Good onna, smack her on the skull. Maybe you ram some sense into her."

"I hope for a concussion…not sanity…" I muttered cross. 

"Even better. Ah, there they are…Kakarotto is a bit flushed…" Vegeta stood behind me as I quickly re-capsulated the weapon. Smiling sweetly while Vegeta draped an lazy arm around me. Obviously for pinning me here.

  "Now remember, wait for a good moment. I wish to see this first. I waited for decades to see him snap." Vegeta softly whispered. Behind us the others were shocked Vegeta was so friendly on me. I felt a flush creep over my cheeks as I saw Chichi. Oh please…Vegeta let go…I'll only need a sec…but his hand pressure intensified as we heard the shrill shrieks. Gokuu exited and rammed the door so hard the door dented outwards and the hood slammed up. I grinned. Oh there, too late came the airbag shooting out. Hated the white abomination anyway.

"Look Chi, I will spar with Vegeta when and where I please!" We heard. Vegeta chuckled beside me. 

"How nice…I'm fought over." 

  "NO YOU WILL NOT! I WILL NOT COOK FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

"Fine, then you won't have to worry about spoiled food either!" Gohan arrived with his family. Pan speechless as was her father. Grandpa and granny fighting? WHOA…Gohan carefully made his way as I saw Goten with Trunks nodding grinning to me. What a sadist. Your own parents…

  "You stay PUT. I will be gone for fifteen minutes and then I'll be back."

"Getting a new brown SUIT?"

"HELL NO. Enjoy yourself CHI." Gokuu flew away. I reached a bit for him then slumped. He left…then I felt him reach for me mentally. Telling me he'd be back soon, just needed to arrange something. 

***

  That's IT! Vegeta was right. I was going frigging mad. And HOW. Whoa. Raving mad. When I was with Chi I was going mad I wasn't with Rixt. If I was with Rixt I felt guilty for cheating on Chi…I gave her a second try and she just proceeded where she left off. Putting me down, yelling, screaming, pampering, mothering. I was going MAD. I landed and stepped into the city hall. This was one party that would be remembered. If I had the guts…but MAN I was angry! 3 hours of nagging! I walked to a desk and waited patiently. Smoothing my ruffled feathers.

  "May I help you?" A kind elderly man asked.

"Yes you could help me. How do I divorce…"

  "You should go to a lawyer for that. There is one in this street that is cheap and works well." I nodded and walked out. Found the office and walked in. Who cares if it took longer. Screw Chi.

  "Hi. My name is Son Gokuu, and I want an instant divorce." I announced to the receptionist. 

"Just a moment please. I will get you something to drink. Mr Muscovite will be right with you."

Soon I was taken to a very clean office, with many thick books aligned to the walls. And  a computer buzzing in stand by.

  "Well Mister Son. How may I be of service?"

"I want to get rid of my wife." He blinked.

"Perhaps you should see a killer for hire…"

"Not that…" I saw his eyes twinkled. A joke? He was nice enough. Probably joke of the trade. "I want a divorce as quick as possible." The man put his hands on the desk.

  "I see. Well for a normal procedure it takes about 2 to 3 months."

"I'll be mad by then…" I muttered.

  "That bad?" I nodded.

"I managed for years but she's driving me nuts."

"Hmm…there is something called a provision law. That way you can leave her today while on the back-ground the procedures continue."

  "I'll take it."

"Like it's something for sale…hmm…very well. Unfortunately I must ask for finance." 

"I'm being sponsored by the Capsule Corp."

"And do you have prove of that?"

  "Call her. Here is her private number." I stated the number as he dialled. A stunned Bulma replied and agreed to finance the procedures completely. He hung up and nodded more serious. 

"Very well. The provision law."

***

  I peered menacing at the screaming banshee. If I killed her, it would be best for the whole world…she was targeting Saiya-jin ears now…I was seated away from the 'guests'. Playing with my capsule…when…when…

  "Not yet. I'm eager to say now, but not yet." I heard Vegeta on the back ground. He actually sat beside me. Peering bored at the party. Bulma put the phone down and peered at me and Vegeta. 

  "Well…Son-kun is a bit wrapped up right now…I doubt he'll come any time soon…Vegeta? A moment?" They walked away as I glared daggers at the flipping woman. I rose and like a tiger made my way to her. In a bee line. Two arms around each arm as I peered at the boys. Trunks and Goten who whirled me around with my feet from the ground. Damn them. They were TALLER.

  "My beloved Rixt. You seem famished…" Trunks sung as we made our way to the cold buffet.

"But I…" I stammered. Peering over my shoulder. SO CLOSE…A rattling of chain behind us as Trunks and Goten let me go. Goten draping his arm around me to again, like Vegeta, pin me. What lack of trust…

  "Hiya, so your uncles new date?" I blinked. Excuse you…

"Not exactly." I stated finely to the little girl whom I recognised as pan. "My name is Rixt and I'm your gra…hmsh…" I glared at Goten who pale clamped his hand around my mouth.

  "Pan-chan. Meet Rixt-san. A friend of Vegeta's…"

"Nani? Vegeta-san with a girl friend?"

"Oh Pan, buzz off Chibi. This is for adults." Trunks sneered.

  "OHHH, I'll tell tousan!" Pan growled.

"You do that. Scram squirt."

"THAT TOO." Pan raced to Gohan. 

"You work well with kids." I scolded Trunks.

  "Yeah. Tousan's good influence. Like this?" He waved to a cake…oh…my…Kami…YUMMY. Grabbed a spoon. Grabbed the cake and ran with my prise to my bench.

  "Good idea…" I heard Goten mutter to Trunks who snickered.

"I remember Okaasan with Bura…she was craving for sweets." Chichi stalked around the lawn searching for Gokuu. I kept an eye on her, praying she'd ask me too. Come here Chichi…stuck a spoon full vanilla in my mouth as she stomped around and…yes, came my way. Trunks sat down as Goten raced to the bathroom. Vegeta still discussing something with Bulma. Thanks Dende…

   "To give it back or not…" Trunks mused as he tossed up MY capsule. Thief. No matter I had a spoon and cake here. He opened it and peered worried at MY wok. Re-capsulising it and stuffing it in a pocket. No go? Shame.

  "Have you seen my husband? He's hard to miss. Tall and stupid with an awful black suit." I glanced cold up.

"I only saw a stunning man in a black suit who dashed off." I coldly replied. Should I thrust my cake in her face. Would be a great sacrifice, but, for a good cause…

  "Your talking about my husband as if you want him. Well bad luck lady, he's mine." Why, did she yell at me with that horrid voice? HAI. I heard gasping around me. As I rose and still sucked on the spoon in my mouth. Carefully pulling it out. Relishing the last bite.

  "Trunks-san? You are right, tastes wonderful. Not at all like a withered old PRUME." I daftly smeared the cake over her face down her chest to her waste.

  "Priceless…mate VS wench…mate would win…" Vegeta mused. "She can fall back on some of Kakarotto's energy."

  "WHATTTT YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS." I stood firm. Spreading my feet after kicking those annoying heels out. YESSSSSS. How I've pleated and waited.

  "Shut your trap, you menopause frustrated WENCH." Around us the others crowded. Kuririn and Yamcha wondering if they should confine Chichi. Please don't…Chichi loaded up. A fiery red aura flashing around her. Okay, this is a bad thing. But I'd be cursed if I let down Gokuu now. I started it, I'll finish it! I gathered all my energy and frustration and fury.

  "Your going down bitch!" Chichi wailed.

"TRY ME!" I hissed back. Hearing Pan cry out in fright for her granny. Hump. Gohan pinned stunned. Goten worried as he tapped his brother. The Z Senshi stunned at this unknown woman daring Chichi. With a climbing ki!

  "Gohan…we need to talk…" And pulled Gohan away.

Meanwhile thanks to the Kata's I did with Gokuu I blocked her first fist. And her foot. We both in Chinese dresses…funny. She cried and howled as she tried to land a punch.

"You don't deserve him! All you do is hurt him!" I spat. Advancing with my own set of blows. Actually hit her three times. But so did she. I let my guard down. Grimacing I cried out and rammed her with a right hook. Stunned I watched her bounce into some bushes. Grinning wickedly I raced after her.

  "What have YOU to do with MY husband!"

"I kept him warm when you didn't!" I spat proudly. 

  "Wicked…real cat fight…damn the bond is a nasty one…Kakarotto is unconsciously feeding her Saiya-jin thought patterns…She's fighting for her mate's claim! Already has him…and still…Napa told me of these fights…wow."

  "You never fought over me…"

"Hn…ask that ass of a Yamcha…"

"You did?" Vegeta smirked mysteriously.

"Maybe."

  I nursed a scratch over my cheek. Hope it won't scar. And even if it does. A prise! 

"You lying BITCH. MY GOKUU IS LOYAL TO ME!"

"FEH, miss howl! Shut your trap already. Your torturing everyone in your proximity!" Another angry cry joined mine…err…Gokuu? No Gohan…he was shaking his head in disbelief as Goten talked to him. Good boy…have to OUCH…thank him…my lip…okay, that did it. No more sweet Rixt. She was MINE. 

  In a haze I kicked her two times in her belly. Rammed her nose until it bled and did a roundhouse. Sending her into a rose bush.

"HE'S MINE! HE DESERVES BETTER THEN A FRUSTRATED OLD HAG!" Gohan flew up as he spotted his pale father. 

***

"Tousan, tell me this isn't happening?" 

"Gohan, I've accepted her yelling, and putting down, for years, for you two. See it like this. Would you let Videl treat you like a village fool for over 30 years?" I winched as I saw Chichi jump out of the rose bush. Must hurt…

   "I guess not…"

"I have been sleeping in your old room for more then 8 years…I can't touch her. I can't be near her…I was going crazy…and then I fell in love for the first time in my life. She accepts me as I am. Your mother puts me down in public. Decides what I should ware. Scolds me if I let the dinner spoil or go cold. She's a good mother. I will not dispute that. But she's never been 'the' woman for me…" I hoped he understood as I paled as Rixt was kicked in the belly. NO! She got up winching as she saw Chichi race at her. Struggled up and threw Chichi in a judo throw over her. I didn't teach her that…

  "And is it true that she…that I will get a little half sister or brother?" I nodded at the stammering Gohan. Vegeta really should stop this!

***

I got panting back up. Rubbing blood off my chin. Damned hag. My stomach…hurt…

"HE'S MY Gokuu, HE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME!"

"Wanna bet, miss _kick him out of the house_!" We fought hand to hand again. I started to ignore the blows she gave me. And focussed on returning the service. I felt kind of serene in all of this. Not too tired. I slammed her back with a left hook and actually was still standing. Actually felt easy.

  "Look, she now has access through the bond to Kakarotto's energy. She even is copying his moves. The wench can't win now." I heard absently. Chichi and I glared at each other, then Chi chi's eyes rolled back and she fell down. Only after she hit the ground, did I fall back as well.

***

"RIXT!" I landed quickly and ran towards her. picking her gently up. Man her lip was busted…and she had a cut. "Stupid woman…told you not to dare her…" I softly scolded. She moaned.

 "Feel like a truck ran over me…"

"It kinda did…" I snickered. Gohan holding Chi…OH CHI…oh well…

"Tousan…I do understand…I don't like it…but I understand…" I nodded to my eldest as Pan ran crying to me.

  "Why did they fight!!! I don't get it!" 

"Because they both love me…" I replied. Granted I was more a possession to Chi…but the girl wouldn't understand that yet. 

  "Really? Then whom do you love?" Ah the question so innocently asked. But seemed to echo in all my friends who glanced confused and condescending at me now. Damn them. why could they be happy and I was not allowed too? Well they better get used to the change. 

  "Rixt-san." I nuzzled her head as Chichi woke up and glanced blankly at us. I didn't like for her to find out this way. But maybe it was for the best. 

  "Gokuu? What are you doing with that woman! Let her go!" Chi struggled out of Gohan's hand and staggered to me.

"I won't. It's over Chi…" I carefully gathered Rixt in my arms and glanced solemn at her.

  "Don't be silly, you can come home and I'll fix dinner and all be fine again…" she stammered with tears in her eyes. Damn I could take this…

  "No I can't come. I'm staying here Chi…" It was very silent on the stuffed lawn. 

"But…Gokuu…"

"Don't start like you're the victim Chi. I am, and was for decades. And I won't any more. Your on your own…with Gohan and Goten. I can't anymore."

  "But…did you sleep with that little slut!?"

"Talk about her like that and I will personally teleport you as far away as possible…She is my mate and carries my unborn…" Okay. This rattled her back into fainting oblivion. Nice and quiet.

  "Announcement. This here is Rixt. My new wife." I stated proud. Feeling her stir. "And if anyone has a problem with that, too bad." Vegeta applauded. A lone hand clapping. Before he burst out laughing.

  "FINALLY!" 

***

I Glanced confused around. What happened?

"Rixt? I just ditched Chi. I'm all yours, 24 hours a day…" He whispered, I started crying. Covering my face against him.

   "Here, here. When will the wedding be? I love a good fight." Juuhachigou mused. Kuririn glanced alarmed up.

"Honey…don't talk like that…this is bad!"

  "OH? Why? Because he dumped Chichi and found a better woman? Chichi is a woman who likes to be on her own better." Juuhachigou stated. 

"Huh?" Yamcha stammered. I sniffed against him in relief. Finally…

"Why don't you court Chichi-san, bet you're a match…" Juuhachigou sneered. Alarmed Yamcha shook his head. NO WAY.

  "Well I think I should introduce myself." Videl mused. Gokuu put me on my feet. Muttering about the dress he didn't like much. And pulled it as far down as the fabric allowed. Not far.

  "My name is Videl, I am Gohan's wife…Pan-Chan?" Pan walked over and stood beside her mother as Gohan joined. Very conflicted.

  "Um…Goten and Tousan told me…and I need some time…I'm Gohan, his eldest son…" I nodded understanding.

"I understand, I must rattle you allot. Take all the time you need." I grinned as Gokuu nuzzled my neck.

"Tickles…Um…Videl, I'm pleased to meet you, your husband and we already met, eh Pan?"

  "Yep…"

"So…do I have to call you Grandma?"  
"You can pick. Rixt…or other, I don't mind."

  "I'll settle for Rixt…too weird having a young Granny."

"Then Rixt it is. This also counts for you Gohan, Videl. Use the title you feel most comfortable with." They nodded while Chichi was carried by Goten into the shade and laid down on a sun bench. 

  "I'm hungry." I suddenly piped. They burst out laughing as I blinked stunned. What?

***

We laughed at her statement then her expression., looked allot like mine!

  "You stole my line…" I chided.

"Get used to it. I'm famished. Trunks-san? Is there more cake?" I pinned her.

"Cake? Veggies." 

  "Cake."

"Veggies."

"Later, cake first." She slipped from my grasp as I laughed too hard. She returned with a chocolate bowl and grinning offered me a spoon. I took it and we scooped it up together. She parched on my lap.

  "I want a divorce you cheater!" We glanced up at Chi who was flushed red. I held down the cake before Rixt had new idea's.

"Already arranged it." Dug out a paper stack and handed it to her. Pale she read it.

"A house in the city? Near Gohan?"

  "Yes."

"FINE. See if I care. You cheating old bastard." Whirled around and stalked away.

"Your giving her a new house?" Rixt asked. 

  "Actually…no. Goten will move in here with Trunks. He's more here, then there anyway. And Chi can live in his apartment. 

  "Gokuu." We stiffened at the low voice. I glanced up to see the Ox king.

"Hello."

"Um…Can we stay friend? Chichi will turn around…she did sort of trick you…" Rixt and I smiled up.

  "I'd love to have you as a guest." Rixt stated.

"Oh I'm so relieved. You see. Gokuu was trained by my old master, and his grandfather was a friend of mine…" I listened to Ox king tell Rixt about things she already knew.

*~*~*


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Hn…ridiculous ceremony." Vegeta plucked on his suit as I grinning fixed it again.

"Aw Vegeta-san, it means so much for me that you give me away. I wouldn't have asked anyone other then you."

"Hn…figures…Onna stop fumbling!" He gently waved my hands away. "You might wrinkle that dress." I peered at the classical white gown. OH I was so excited!!! My wedding! Bulma arranged it all. And it was my dream marriage! Chapel…long white gown. Trail…

  "Oh I think I'm too scared…" I sunk down.

"You defied the wench, you'll handle this."

"But…it's for real…"

"Off course! Silly onna. You already have been married for Saiya-jin standards for about…how long have you been here?"

"4 months…but look at this!" I pounced my stomach. "What if I trip…"

  "You won't. By Kami. This is just a Pre-Bura marriage…she'll be just as annoying." Hurt I glanced at him.

"Annoying?" I whimpered. He sighing rolled his eyes as the door opened and two girls zipped in. Pan and Bura beamed in their smaller versions of the wedding dress. They'd be the bride maids. But one was missing…Juuhachigou with Marron strolled in, in similar gowns.

  "I hate gowns…" Juuhachigou informed. 

"You look smashing!!" I sung. "Besides you like weddings…right?"

"Right…if the end it turns in a fight, I'll love it. And look who I dug up." Juuanagou entered in a black suit.

  "I don't get it sister, she's not even related."

"Shut up. She's not related to anyone here. Might as well be to us whacked up family." I blinked.

  "That an invite?" 

"Absolutely. I'm warning you. it's screwed. But betting on Killen's grin. His best friend a brother in law…funny." Juuanagou humped.

  "I still don't like him sis…"

"SHUT UP. All you do is complain. Now hush and be pretty." Vegeta humped.

"That means I'm out." I clamped him.

  "NOOOO. NO, you said you would give me away so you will. You swore!"

"Silly onna. Just teasing…"

"No fun…"

***

I was edgy…so I married before. It was a quick thing. Suddenly two hands before me. I reeled and swatted them away. Goten cracked up.

  "Don't do that!" I stammered. My poor heart…

"Jumpy…cold feet yet?" He teased. Gohan solemnly entered. Still getting used to the break up and now marriage.

"Hi tousan…looking good…" 

  "Thanks Gohan. Thanks for being here. It means allot…" 

"Well took me a month, but I'm adjusting…dad she's so…young…she could have been your child…" I peered cross at him.

  "So? I know it's a big age difference, but I love her. She loves me. So there." Goten blinked and started laughing again.

"Gohan don't spoil it. Just look at him. He's a nervous wrack!"

"Hai…reminds me of my own…I thought I'd have a heart attack when she didn't come. Seems she misplaced her shoe…"

  "Okay…time to go." Piccolo peered inside and walked out again. Inhaling I closed my eyes. Focus…not a big deal. Planet wasn't blowing up…but my nerves were… Goten pulled me out.

  "Rings…" I stammered.

"Check. For the 6th time…" And there we stood…what if she changed her mind…what if…and if…then I'd…AHHH.

"Dad? Your fainting?"

"No…" I barely managed.

"You Are?" I stood more firm. I would NOT faint.

"No I won't. Can't faint. She'll chew me out."

"No she'd laugh herself to death before hosing you down with cold water." Goten sung. And you know what? I think she would…

***

 I held the cupboard.

"I can't!!!" Bulma and Bura pulling on me. 

  "Sure you can!" Bulma stated. Heaving. My fingers dug into the wood in a frantic fashion. Vegeta already was waiting outside so was Pan and the others. Only Bura and Bulma here…my mental coaches…right…

   "You love Gokuu! And your leaving your nail marks in the wood…" Bulma stammered. I squeezed harder.

"I do love him, but there are lots of people there and I'll fall!"

"You won't fall. You just look at Gokuu and nothing else." Bura suggested.

"Gokuu?" I let go and we all tumbled over the other. I crawled to my flowers. My dress fluffed out in the many layers it had.

  "Oh my veil!!!" I fell sobbing down. "This will be a disaster…"

"Don't worry here it is. And here are your flowers, where are your shoes?" I stopped cold.

  "Oh by Kami…their still at Capsule corps…AHHHH bad omen!"

"I could…no it's too late. The dress is long enough. Go on your stockings.

  "But…FINE. Less chance on falling." Let Bulma put on the veil. Took the flowers from Bura and allowed them to fix the layers better again. Now I had to do it or dash out of the church. I had this commitment problem…ever since my parents broke up…and she married that ass of a male. 

  I opened the door and glanced at Vegeta. Seeing the alluring open doors…

"Grab my arm and haul me to the altar or I'll screaming run away in fright…" Vegeta grinning took my elbow.

"How hard can this be, you say yes, he says yes and done."

"I'm scared for commitment okay?" I snarled.

"Woe you. Walk." I whimpered but fell in pace with him.

  "Um…mom? Should I tell her that with stockings the floor will be slippery?" Bura stammered.

"No way. Took us 15 minutes already." Bulma replied snickering. "Taking of which, get your ass before her." Bura snickering and ran before the couple. 

  "Kay? Ready?" She asked and I stuck my tong out.

"Same to you auntie." Bura signalled the musicians and the march began. Why the hell did I felt like treading on ice? Literally? Frowning I tried to get more grip. Vegeta glared at me. Not my fault…

  "Your slipping…what is wrong?"

"No shoes…damned slippery…"

"Take them off then…"

"We're in the aisle!"

"So? You have a big dress…"

"I can't, okay…" he humped but damn he had a smirk! "Ass…" It even widened. Grrr…then I saw Gokuu and just…floated to him. To hell with stockings, to hell with shoes, who needed them…

  The service began and in a haze I heard it. How could you listen if you have him beside you. Who cared what he was yapping about. 

  "Rixt-san will you take Son Gokuu as your husband?" I blinked huh? Gokuu peered worried at me. OH MY GODS…now? Okay…oops…had to say it.

  "I do." Gokuu smiled relieved as he was asked the same and said yes. Could I faint now? Please? I haven't slept for days…

"Then by the powers invested in me I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss Son Rixt now." The veil was lifted and I saw stars…in his eyes that is. He kissed me as around us applauding sounded.

  "So…was it a struggle?" Vegeta asked Goten.

"You bet…And you?" Bulma shrugged.

"I think we need to get the church a new cupboard…her nails dug deep in it." Vegeta burst out laughing. Funny. Gokuu pulled me in his arms so all could see…I didn't have shoes. They started laughing as did Gokuu.

  "Where are your shoes?"

"I forgot…" I smiled sheepish. In the back, we noticed a woman walk away…Chichi? As the middle aged womand, walked down the steps she exhaled. Well, that was that. No more cleaning up after dirty feet. Fixing huge dinners, dishes…She was free as a bird. Smiling she walked away.

***

"Gokuu?" I glanced up in our home. It really became alive…my daydream. Rixt smiled sweetly then winched.

"It wants out…in the bathroom my water broke…I think…I was on the toilet…he…ouch…" I sat beside her. smiling warm at her.

  "It will be fine. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"NO, already told you it's too clinical…Ouch damnit…" I put her down and soon she announced she wanted to deliver in the woods? Woods…um…okay…maybe at the lake… So I picked her up and teleported to my fishing lake. It was kinda pretty. And the trees had a neat canopied roof around it where I lay her down in the soft moss.

  "Okay…this is nice…and pretty…" Rixt stammered. "AW DENDE…damn it…that hurt…" For 2 hours she grunted, cursed me…hehehe  finally she cursed me, and moaned loudly before a little girl was born. Finally!!! A GIRL. I'd love her as much as I did Pan. I kissed the little baby who wailed angry at me.

  "I know, it's colder here then inside…but you got a little too big for Okaasan's tummy." I muttered already in love. She had a tuft of black hair…like mine? Bwahahaha. Vegeta would have a ball. 

  "Your…hogging…" Rixt panted. Oh yeah…

"Hold on, I'll wash her." Silence.

  "HER? I thought it was a boy…"

"No, a beautiful, tailed daughter…what…"

"Cut it. I hate to say it but this generation has no use for tails…" Using a small Kien-zan of Kuririn, I cut the soggy appendage off. She whimpered a bit. Then I bathed her and frowning because I forgot a cloth, I pulled out my shirt and wrapped her in it. Smelled a bit after me, but it was warm.

  "I wanna see!" Rixt whined.

"Coming up Ma'am. One clean baby girl." I sung and walked to her. Draping the mumbling Chibi on her breast.

   "Oh…oh…she's adorable!" I laughed. Number two in love. "But we don't have a name…" I glanced up thoughtful.

"Look there…" I pointed at a cherry blossom tree. "How about Sakura?"

"Do you agree?" Rixt asked the baby who fell asleep. "I guess that's a yes? Sakura it is. Oh Gokuu? Afterbirth…get it to the house and plant a tree." I blinked and started laughing. She glared up.

  "Oh sorry. It's not you. I totally agree. A birth tree." She nodded and peered at the cherry blossom tree.

"Get one of those…"

"Okay. I'll be right back." I walked to the tree and peered around for a smaller one. And there it stood. In a little bit of sunlight. A sudden sun beam? I peered up as it faded. Dende? I smiled up and gently dug it out. 

  After carrying the young mother, baby and baby tree back I glanced stunned at the restored tree of Gohan. Wow…I thought it had been used for firewood…

"Thanks Dende…" 

_Your welcome. And congratulations on your third. You're a tousan…again._ I beamed.

"Yeah, great eh?" Knelt down and dug a hole beside Goten's. Enough room for the tree to grow off course. Rixt whined inside so I ran back. Retrieved the after birth and planted the young sap on top. Tucking the soil around it.

_Don't worry about Chichi-san. She's happier then she was in years._ I nodded smiling.

"Good to hear…there. Do you think it'll manage now?"

_Leave that to me. Watch._  The slumped leafs suddenly seemed revitalised and bravely stood up. Catching as much sunlight as it could. 

"Wow…thanks allot Dende…"

_Small service…oh…someone is coming your way by the way…_

"Who?" He never replied. So I walked inside and helped Rixt to wash up and soon she lay in the hammock outside. With the baby. I did my Kata's. Vegeta landed. Rixt dozing and never noticing. So he walked to me first. Peering at the younger tree in the row.

   "A cherry tree? You had a girl?" I nodded proud.

"May Kami help you. Their a menace…she's starting to date…Never knew there were this many bad men…" How is she doing?"

  "Fine. She did great. She delivered in the woods. Where I fish?"

"Outside Ne? hmm. I want to see the Chibi." So he walked back to the hammock as I joined. Before he could touch her little head a hand grabbed his wrist. Vegeta peered at a yawning Rixt.

  "Ask first…" I beamed. She'd tried to work out with me. I'm sure Vegeta can feel it…

"May I inspect the newborn?" She nodded and handed him the tiny bundle. I beamed like a mad man. She was so adorable!

  "Adorable, with ki…by Dende, she'll be a super Saiya-jin at a young age. What is WRONG with this generation!"

"They inherited good genes?" Rixt mused sweetly.

"What ever. You will train her?" Vegeta asked me. I peered at Rixt.

"If you don't…" She warned smiling.

"If she wants, fine with me." Vegeta humped agreeing.

"She'll be like her Okaasan. You improved your grip onna."

  "Thanks." Rixt chirped. Little Sakura started bawling.

"Hump…I'm your prince, Chibi…" Silent as the eyes peered at him. Vegeta blinked. It worked? "Hn…finally some respect…" Rixt staggered stiff over. 

  "I respect you heaps Vegeta…" She chided. 

"Right…Here." He handed Sakura to me and seemed to prepare to leave. Rixt didn't want to hear of it though and hauled him into the house.

  "You come to see Chibi, sit your ass down. Gokuu hand him Sakura. I'll fix some tea." Happy as a clamp Vegeta sat wondering if he ever could persuade his onna to a third child…

* * *

In the newspaper:

_I thought it was love  
I thought it was heaven  
Having the time of my life  
I know it's true___

_The Son family proudly announces the birth_

_Of a healthy baby girl._

**_Son Sakura._**

_Mother and Aka-chan are doing fine._

_Your all welcome to visit._

*~*~*


End file.
